The Secrets We Share
by amrod23
Summary: Tommy and Jude have been dating in secret. Both have gone to great lengths to keep it that way. But can they keep it a secret for long?
1. Chapter 1

**  
**

Everything still happened from season 1 and 2 except Tommy never left. After the concert in " Date With The Night" Tommy and Jude had their first date. They started going out but in secret because Jude was under age and all. Jude's 18th birthday came and went but they still decided to keep dating in secret. They have tried to keep their relationship a secret and have gone to great lengths to keep it that way. But can they keep it a secret for long?

Jude : 18

Tommy: 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star. But I do own this fan fic. Ok I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter One**

Tommy and Jude had decided to go to his house after working all day in the studio. It was days like these that Tommy and Jude found to be the most difficult. They had to be in the studio all day working and not be able to act like a real couple. They had to restrain themselves from acting like anything but friends. Everyone knew Tommy and Jude had more than friendly feeling for each other but they still thought they had yet to act upon them. But if you looked really close at the couple you could see that the sexual tension wasn't there any more. It was replaced by the tension of not being able to love each other in public.

As soon as Tommy opened the door to his house Jude made her way to the couch in the living room and threw herself on it exhaustedly. It had been a long day and she was more than tired. Tommy laughed at his girlfriends' actions. Jude who had shut her eyes, opened them when she heard Tommy's laughter.

" What! I'm tired Quincy." She smiled " Oh really just how tired are you girl?" Tommy walked toward the couch and sat next to Jude. She looked over at him. He was smiling wickedly at her. She knew what he was thinking. It was the same thing she had thought about all day when they were in the studio.

Before she could say anything Tommy started kissing her neck. She tilted her head to the side to grant him more access. Tommy smiled when he heard Jude moan. Jude reached up to run her hands through his hair. Jude was the only person that was allowed to touch his hair.

He came up and found her lips. He didn't bother to kiss her gently. Tommy had waited all day to do this. And by the way Jude was kissing him back, she didn't mind.

He slowly let his hand wonder up under her shirt . He put his hand on her right breast and rubbed it gently over her bra.

He took his hand out of her shirt and started to pull on the bottom of it before pulling it over her head and tossing it on the floor. She did the same to his shirt and threw it away from them.

Jude reached for the zipper of his jeans and after she had unzipped them he helped her pull them off of him. Tommy pushed Jude down on the couch with his body. He broke the kiss momentarily. Tommy hovered over her as he reached down between them to unzip her pants. Soon he threw her jeans on the floor to join the rest of their clothes. He started to kiss her left shoulder where her bra strap rested. He continued to kiss her as he pulled the strap down gently. He did the same to the other side.

He connected their lips again and he snaked his arm behind her back to unhook her bra. Unhurriedly he pulled her bra away from her body. As he pressed himself against her, Jude could feel how much Tommy wanted her through his thin boxers. She reveled at the thought. Suddenly she felt Tommy's mouth at her left breast. He began to flick his tongue on her already hardened nipple while his other hand worked on her other breast. He looked up to see Jude. Her eyes were closed. He watched as she bit her bottom lip.

Unexpectedly he felt as her hand began to stroke him over his boxers. Jude grew excited when she heard him gasp at her audacity. She could feel him getting harder with each stoke. " Jude. Stop. Before. I" he said between gasps. Jude felt satisfied knowing she was in control. But not for long.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He needed Jude now. He stripped her of her panties before removing his boxers quickly. He captured her lips with his own. Their tongues danced in each others mouth with all the passion they had waited until now to release. He reached down between them and without warning stuck two fingers in Jude's core. She gasped in his mouth and moaned as she felt his thumb rub against her clit. Tommy could feel how wet she was. Tommy knew his girl was ready. As Tommy continued to torture her with one hand as she had done earlier to him, his other hand was desperately seeking his jean pocket. When he found what he was looking for, he broke the kiss and smiled down at the girl beneath him. She smiled back at him in anticipation. He ripped open the condom in his hand with his teeth and was about to put it over his growing erection when Jude took the condom from him. He looked down at her. His eyes questioning her actions. Before he could utter a word, he felt Jude slip the condom on for him. She grinned up at him before putting her hands behind his neck and forcefully pulling him into a kiss. He picked up her right leg and wrapped it around his waist and took her other leg and put it on his shoulder.

He placed himself at her entrance and slowly began to fill her inch by inch. When almost all of him was inside her, he began to thrust himself in and out of her. He started out slow but quickly picked up his pace. Jude lifted her hips off the couch to meet each one of his thrusts. Soon they were panting each others names. Tommy picked up his speed once again when he felt Jude tighten around him. He knew she was close. Tommy started to breathe heavily as he felt he wasn't too far behind her. He continued his thrusts. Each one deeper than the last. Jude clawed at Tommy's back as she tried to control her movements. With each new thrust Jude let out a small scream. Tommy kissed Jude's lips and ran his hands through her hair. He placed both legs around his neck. He felt himself losing control. He knew either of them could last much longer.

Just then Jude arched her back and screamed Tommy's name as she reached her peak. Jude's screams were followed by Tommy's as he reached his own. He collapsed on top of her spent. Tommy pulled himself out of her. He laid his head between her breasts as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at her . She was so beautiful. She was sweaty and her hair was all over the place. He laughed at that.

" What's so funny." she asked smiling. " Your hair." " What about it Quincy?" "It's all over the place." Jude laughed at his answer. " Well who's fault is that?" He was about to kiss her when her cell phone rang.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

" It's Sadie." she said before she picked up. Tommy watched her sit up and answer her phone. He sat quietly beside her and waited for her to finish. She hung up and looked at Tommy. "Sadie said she's going out with Kwest. So she's going to be out late." Jude lived with Sadie and her Dad. Her mom was still somewhere in Europe with her new husband. And Tommy knew Mr. Harrison was on a business trip.

" So I guess you will have to stay here with me then." he grinned.

Before Jude could answer Tommy was nibbling on her neck. She knew this was going to lead to round two of the events that went on earlier. Tommy continued to kiss her neck but stopped when he saw she was deep in thought.

" What are you thinking about big eyes?" Jude laughed at his endearment.

"Sadie" she sighed.

" And you killed the mood." Tommy let out.

Jude laughed again and playfully hit his arm.

" Don't worry about Sadie, Jude."

"You know I can't do that Tommy." She paused before she went on. He knew what she was going to say.

" She still loves you."

"She's dating Kwest." Jude got up and started to get dressed.

They both dressed in silence until Jude spoke again. " I see the way she looks at you. She's not over you. If she finds out about us. It'll kill her." Tommy sat back on the couch and rubbed his temples.

" I know you're tired of having the same conversation. " Jude said quietly.

" So I don't have to tell you again that Sadie and I weren't right and that she doesn't love me."

"You didn't see her after you broke up. She was devastated. I can't see her like that again." Tommy could see that Jude was on the verge of tears

"Jude she's your sister. Even if she does get mad, she can't stay mad at you forever."

" I just don't want what happened to me and Kat to happen to Sadie and I. Kat loved Jamie. It killed her when I went out with him. She never really forgave me."

" That won't happen Jude." Tommy made his way toward Jude. She had her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him. " How do you know?"

"I don't." He said simply. She turned around to face him. He wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes with his thumb.

" But I do know that I love you Jude." She was taken back by his words. She felt he loved her but he had never really said it with words. He smiled at her knowing what she was thinking.

"Yeah Jude. I love you. I'm in love with you." She smiled back at him.

"You're not just saying that to make me forget about Sadie are you?" She smiled.

" Girl you know how hard it is for me to express how I feel. You're the only one with whom I can be the real me."

" I know. That's why I love you too Tommy." He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away again.

" I just wish we could tell everyone we're together you know?" Jude shifted her position closer to Tommy. Tommy smiled when she snuggled next to him putting her head under his chin.

" I know. But we gave the Sadie issue and of course the media." Jude just sighed as she thought about the day before her 18th birthday.

Jude and Tommy had decided to take a break from recording and went to lunch. They went to a little Italian restaurant where they could be alone for a while. Apparently the press didn't have the same idea. When they left the restaurant they were bombarded by reporters. They could barely make it to Tommy's viper without their picture being taken and being asked a thousand questions.

" _Tommy. Do you always take your artists to romantic lunch dates?"_

" _Jude. Are finally going to come clean about your relationship with your producer at your 18th birthday party?"_

" _Jude. Tommy. What do you two have planned for Jude's birthday now that she's going to be legal?"_

_They finally made it in the car and drove back to G-Major._

" _I can see the headline tomorrow. **' Tom Quincy and prodigy Jude Harrison at it again.' **" Tommy laughed. _

"_It wouldn't be as bad as the one they had last month when I ran out of clean clothes again and had to wear a baggy sweatshirt." Jude smiled_

" _I don't think we'll ever forget that one. '**Jude Harrison carrying Tom Quincy's love child.' **" Tommy added. _

" _I remember I had to convince Portia I wasn't pregnant. She even offered to give me a safe sex lecture." _

_Tommy raised an eyebrow at Jude. " You didn't tell me that girl." _

" _Where do you think I got all those condoms from?"_

"_Portia gave you condoms to have sex with me? " _

" _No. She didn't believe **you** got me pregnant. She thought it was Speed." _

" _Why Speed?" _

" _I don't know .I guess because he was my last boyfriend." Jude shrugged._

_Tommy took his eyes off the road to look at Jude. _

" _Sorry, my last public boyfriend." She smiled. _

" _Everyone is expecting us to come out tomorrow and tell the world we're in love or something." _

" _I know Tommy, but we can't ." She said sadly._

_When they stooped at a red light Tommy took Jude's hand and squeezed it gently. _

" _Jude. We can tell the whole world we're together if you want. I would love to be able to kiss and hug you without having to looking over my shoulder to make sure no one is watching." _

"_No .We decided to wait." _

" _Girl. I know how the press is. As soon as we tell everyone we're together they will dissect and critique our relationship. If they follow our every step now that they just **think** we're together, they won't leave us alone when they know for sure." _

"_I know that."_

"_Look , our relationship is too new right now. After a while when it's strong enough to defend it, We'll tell everyone." _

_Jude nodded and stared out the window. " Defend our relationship. That's exactly what we'll have to do when everyone finds out Tommy." Jude thought. _

" _What are you thinking about ?" Tommy asked when he noticed Jude hadn't spoken for a while. _

" _Just that we have a lot of things against us. Not just the press. My family, Darius… your ex girlfriends." Jude said the last part in a whisper but Tommy heard what she said. _

_They pulled up to G- Major. Tommy parked his viper and looked around. Jude was about to exit the car but he pulled her back. _

" _Hey big eyes. No one is going to get between us, Not the press, G- Major or Sadie's." Tommy smiled. _

" _It's us against the world." Jude leaned her forehead against Tommy's _

" _Hasn't it always been that way?" He said before they both looked around and connected their lips. _

Jude came back to the present when she realized Tommy had asked her a question.

"I'm sorry what?"

Tommy kissed the top of her head and laughed.

" I said. Do you want to go out to dinner or order in?"

" Let's order in. I want to stay here with you."

"Me too." Tommy kissed her on the lips and got up to get the phone.

She was happy with Tommy and despite his promise that nothing would keep them apart , something always ended up pulling them apart. That's part of the reason it took them so long to get where they were. Nothing had happened yet and that made Jude happy. But she couldn't help worrying.

_What is it they say about the calm before the storm? _


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this. Thank you to those who have reviewed. Please keep reviewing and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star. **

**Chapter 3**

"That's enough for now Jude. Let's break for lunch." Tommy announced through the mic.

" Thank you!!!!" Jude got up quickly and took off her headphones.

Tommy was about to stop her to ask her something but she ran past him and out the door, nearly knocking over Kwest who was in the doorway on his way out himself.

"Jude." Tommy called out into the lobby.

"Not now Quincy! I really have to pee!!" She announced. Everyone in the lobby turned around to give her a strange look.

" Too much information." Tommy said under his breath. He turned around to see a very amused Kwest.

" You want to have lunch together?" Kwest offered.

"No. I want to start mixing Jude's song from this morning."

"Suit yourself. How long you want to break for?"

Kwest noticed Tommy kept glancing in the direction of the door.

Tommy turned to look at Kwest.

" How about 2 hours?"

" 2 Hours?" Kwest said raising an eyebrow.

" Yeah. We've been working non stop since this morning. We deserve a big break."

"Hey I'm not complaining. See you in 2 hours. Enjoy your lunch."

" _**Don't worry I'll be sure to enjoy myself." **_Tommy thought with a grin.

Tommy just simply nodded his head.

"See you later." With that Kwest was out the door.

Tommy sat back in his chair and waited to Jude to come back.

After a few minutes Jude came back into the studio and closed the door. Before he had a chance to say anything, she went over and sat on Tommy's lap, surprising him with a deep long kiss.

Maybe it was the shock of suddenly having Jude on top of him that made him take a while to react. But once he overcame the surprise he found his hands rubbing her back lightly as he pulled her closer. Her hands went to his neck and she shifted her weight toward him, pressing against his groin. A small moan escaped his mouth as the combination of Jude's tongue in his mouth and her rubbing against him became too much for him to handle.

When they finally broke apart Tommy looked at her a little surprised.

" What was that for girl?"

"What you didn't like it?" She said, her arms still securely around his neck.

"Yeah I liked it, but you're the one usually freaked out about someone walking in on us."

" It's just that I've waited all day to do that and now that we are finally alone I decided to have my way with you." She grinned.

" Well can't find anything wrong with that." He smiled mischievously.

He began to kiss her neck when she stopped him.

" How long are we breaking for?"

Tommy looked her over before he spoke.

" 2 hours. Why you want to go to lunch?"

Tommy said a little disappointed. He was hungry but not necessarily for food.

" Not unless they're serving Tom Quincy for lunch." She said seductively. She ran her index finger down along his jaw line and across his bottom lip.

Suddenly Tommy was in a good mood again.

Jude bit her bottom lip making Tommy swallow hard.

" Let's go somewhere else." She whispered in his ear.

" Where do you want to go girl?" He said attaching his lips to her neck.

"You'll see." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the door. She let go before they went out into the lobby. Sadie wasn't at her desk .

"_**She must have went with Kwest." **_Jude thought as she went out the door, followed by a very in high spirited Tom Quincy.

As Jude made her way to her car, she turned around to see Tommy looking at her and not exactly her face.

She turned back around and purposely made the swaying of her hips a little more pronounced.

Tommy watched as she swung her hips to and fro. He licked his lips thinking about how he wanted to have his hands on them as he pushed himself inside of her. Tommy was so lost in thought that he didn't notice they were in front of Jude's car.

" Oh. We're taking your car?" He finally spoke.

" You just now realized that Quincy? What were you thing about?" She teased.

" A couple of things." He grinned.

She walked over to him and pressed up against him considerably. He could feel her breasts press against his abdomen.

"Maybe next time you should pay more attention to what you're doing and less time looking at my ass." She smiled wickedly.

She began to walk over to the drivers side of her car when she felt Tommy grab her arm and slam his lips against her own with force.

They pulled apart, both gasping for air.

" I'm going make you to pay for that Tommy." She said as she shoved him playfully.

" I sure hope so." He winked.

They both got into the car without another word being said. Soon they had arrived to their destination.

" Jude? This is the parking lot of your rehearsal space."

"That's right." She nodded. She passed the rehearsal space's parking lot a bit and parked the car behind a building and off to the side where the car was almost completely hidden by a brick wall.

Tommy started to get out of the car.

" Where do you think you're going?" She said as she pulled on his shirt sleeve.

"Inside?" He said confused.

"Oh. I don't think we'll be able to make it inside." She laughed

Jude unbuckled her seatbelt and went over to climb on Tommy in the passenger seat. She unbuckled him as well and grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him forcefully on the lips.

Tommy pulled away slightly.

He cocked an eyebrow at Jude

" Are you serious?"

Jude laughed. "Why do you think I parked the car here Quincy?"

Then she leaned in closer to whisper into his ear.

" No one will see us here."

Her hot breath tickled the little hairs on his neck. Sending shivers down his spine.

"_**How was it possible for this seemingly naïve girl to know exactly what to do to turn a man on? Sure they had been sleeping together for a while but he was surprised that Jude came into the relationship with more experience than Tommy thought she had."**_

Tommy didn't get to carry on that thought because Jude was already unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled up at her and she kissed him softly on the lips before pulling his shirt off of him.

Jude lifted her arms, signaling for him to pull it off of her. He kissed his way down her long creamy neck. Stopping here and there to take pleasure in how good she tasted.

They connected their lips once again. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into the backseat with her. Once there Jude laid down as Tommy hovered over her. His hands went to her jeans and unzipped them without haste. When she was free of her jeans he began to remove his own. Jude got up and had Tommy sit while she mounted him. She rubbed her center roughly against him. Her hands snaked behind her back and she unclipped her bra, Tommy helped her remove the bra and he threw it to the front seat.

She smiled as she saw him begin to suck at her right breast. She grabbed onto his hair and leaned back as the delicious sensation of Tommy's tongue flicking her nipple took over.

Jude swallowed forcefully when she felt Tommy rise through his thin boxers. Jude moaned his name and Tommy knew he need to be inside her soon.

He felt Jude tug at the waistband of his boxers. He lifted himself a little to help her remove him of his underwear. Now Jude could really feel how hard he had become.

Tommy grabbed her hips and rubbed her up against his naked erection.

" You see what you do to me Jude?" He whispered in her ear.

She breathed out heavily and whispered a simple "Yes"

Now only the thin fabric of her panties stood between her and Tommy.

He reached down between them and yanked at the center of her panties. He grew even more excited when he found how damp they were. He stuck two fingers deep inside her and felt with how much ease they slipped in and out of her. She was ready.

" Tommy. Please, I need you inside me **now**." she begged.

With that Tommy forcefully yanked her panties off of her. Neither one of them caring if they ripped.

Tommy reached for a condom from his jeans and slipped it on. He lifted Jude up slightly before slamming her back down and entered her with such force that Jude yelped in response.

Tommy took control of her hips and slammed her up and down his shaft. Jude held on to each one of his shoulders and closed her eyes as she felt Tommy fill her more and more each time he banged into her.

His thrusts began to quicken along with their breathing. Jude gasped for air as she felt her walls stiffen around Tommy's member.

Tommy grunted when he felt Jude's walls enclose around him tightly, telling him she was close to the verge of an orgasm.

" Jude." He managed to utter out of breathe. He watched as her breasts bounced up and down each time he crashed into her. The beads of sweat dripping down her chest and past her stomach.

With one final thrust she arched her back and yelled his name and Tommy held in his breath as he felt himself spill his contents into the condom.

When it was all over he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

While they got dressed Jude noticed her panties were torn and there was no use in putting them back on. So she threw them out the window and put on the rest of her clothes.

She was just about to turn the car engine on when Tommy asked her something.

" How did you know about this place? That no one could see us?"

Jude smiled nervously at him. He noticed how she shifted in her seat.

" I just did." She turned her attention back to her keys and to look at Tommy who had a confused look on his face.

" Did someone tell you about it?" He inquired further.

" Does it matter?" She tried to say as casually as she could.

" No. I guess not." He leaned back into his seat.

" _**Had she been here with someone else before ? Done the same thing they had just done here?"**_

She leaned over to his side and kissed him on the lips.

" Don't worry about it." She smiled and started the car.

He just smiled at her as they made their way back to G-Major.

**The next morning**

Jude was sitting at her kitchen table sipping on her orange juice. She was completely lost in thought. Tommy acted really weird when they got back to the studio after their little rendezvous in the car. He still kissed her goodnight at the end of the day and told her how much he loved her, but she knew he was still probably thinking about that place and how she knew about it. She felt weird talking to him about it.

"_**I'll tell him. Just not now. He'll get all weird and stare him down whenever he sees him and me talking." **_

Jude was interrupted by the sound of her dad coming into the kitchen.

" Morning sweetie. How did you sleep?" Her dad kissed the top of her head and poured himself some coffee.

" Ok. You?"

"The same. Listen I have a meeting late this afternoon but I'll be home for dinner ok?"

" Sure Dad." She smiled.

Stuart grabbed his briefcase and kissed Sadie goodbye as she entered the kitchen.

" See you girls later." He said as he closed the door.

Sadie cut up some fruit for her breakfast and noticed Jude staring off into space.

" What's on your mind Jude?" Sadie took her breakfast over to Jude and sat next to her.

" Nothing. I'm just have work stuff in my head."

" I know something that will take your mind off of work." Sadie smiled.

" Oh yeah ,what's that Sadie?" Jude said, curious as to what Sadie's news was.

" I found the perfect guys for you."

Jude rolled her eyes at her sister.

" I told you. I like being single. No drama."

" But he's perfect for you Jude. Just meet him."

"Sadie." Jude pleaded.

"I just want you to be as happy as Kwest and me." She beamed.

" I appreciate your concern. But I'm fine." Jude sipped some more of her juice.

"Just say you'll think about it." Sadie begged.

" Fine. Anything to get you off my back. I'll think about it. I promise." Jude smiled and took one last big gulp of her juice.

" Great!! Because I already told him about you and he can't wait to meet you!" She beamed.

Jude spit out all her juice.

" What?!"

Sadie just tried to clean up the juice and smiled at her sister.

" _**Jude doesn't know what's good for her. Lucky for her she has me. In the end she'll thank me." **_

" Come on Jude. He's great!"

Jude wiped her mouth and stared at her sister.

"_**Tommy is going to kill me. No. He's going to kill Sadie." **_Jude thought.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/ N: A huge thanks to my reviewers!! You guys rock. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star**

**Chapter 4**

A few days had gone by and Sadie seemed to back down on the whole setting Jude up deal. Mainly because Jude had agreed to meet the guy but she didn't specify when. She was hoping Sadie would forget about it. Jude decided to tell Tommy so he wouldn't get mad. Or so she thought.

" What was I suppose to say Tommy?!" Jude threw her hands in the air.

"Oh I don't know! How about ' No thanks Sadie!!'" Tommy frowned.

" Shhh!!" Jude walked over to Tommy and pulled him into the sound proof booth.

"I did tell her that! But you know Sadie. Always trying to fix things."

Tommy scoffed at her. "You mean butt in on other peoples lives!"

" Hey! That's my sister you're talking about Quincy!" Jude poked Tommy on the chest.

Jude was beginning to regret telling Tommy. Maybe she should have just handled it without Tommy knowing.

Tommy ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"That's it." Tommy stormed out of the booth and headed for the door.

Jude quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him back. " Where are you going?"

"I'm telling Sadie we're together." He said like it was no big deal.

" Wait! I'll get out of the date." She blurted out.

" **Date**!! You said she was **trying** to set you up. Not that you had a **date**."

Jude backed away a little. She had never seen Tommy this mad before.

" Did you know you have a vein on your forehead that pops out when you're mad." Jude said, trying to make light of the situation.

Tommy glared at her. "Explain this **date** you have." He tried to say unworriedly.

" It's not exactly a date. It's more of a meeting. Between two people who don't know each other." She tried to smile at him.

Tommy looked away from Jude.

" I was just doing it to make Sadie happy." She sighed.

" Jude this game is over. Tell Sadie now. Unless you want to go on that date."

Jude laughed at Tommy's childlike pout.

Jude walked up to Tommy and touched the side of his face. " Tommy. Don't you know I love you? I promise I'll tell her. I need time." Tommy sighed deeply and she went on " Just let me break it to her gently. Ok?"

She noticed Tommy's features soften.

" I can't stay mad at you girl. I love you too much. Besides this whole 'secret relationship' was my idea too." He smiled down at her and kissed her on the lips.

After Tommy and Jude's little fight. Jude decided to tell Sadie she had absolutely no interest in meeting the guy. Sadie seemed to take it well, but Sadie was acting to passive about the whole thing and that made Jude nervous.

_**The Next Day**_

Jude walked out of the studio with Tommy. She looked over at Sadie's desk. There was a guy talking to her. She had never seen him around G-Major before.

Sadie was laughing at whatever the guy was telling her. She looked up and saw Jude in the lobby. " Jude! Come here a sec." Sadie beamed.

Jude made her way to Sadie and Tommy went to the get some coffee. When she got to Sadie's desk she smiled politely at the stranger.

The guy looked like he was in his early twenties, medium build, dark hair, and dark blue eyes.

"_**He's handsome but not like Tommy." **_

"This is Eric. Remember I told you about him?" Sadie said pointing to the guy.

"_**Oh no!" **_Jude smiled nervously, glancing toward hospitality and hoping Tommy had gone back into the studio. She saw him looking at them while he drank from his cup.

"Uh. Yeah. It's nice to meet you Eric." Jude smiled civilly.

" Eric is a huge fan of yours." Sadie said looking from Eric to Jude and back to Eric.

Eric blushed at Sadie's statement. He was definitely taken aback by how pretty Jude looked. Sadie could tell by the way Eric stared at Jude. But Jude looked worried for some reason.

" _**Why does she keep looking around?" **_Sadie wondered.

Eric stuck out his hand to greet Jude.

" Wow. You're even more beautiful in person." Eric looked her over slowly.

"Thanks." Jude blushed. She was flattered but she wished Eric would stop looking at her like that. It was making her nervous. She looked over at Sadie who was beaming. Jude noticed Eric was still holding her hand.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her.

" Jude. We have to get back to work." Jude's hand let go of Eric and flew to her chest. She turned around to see Tommy glaring at Eric.

"Oh. Right." Jude turned bright red. Suddenly the lobby felt warmer than usual.

Tommy looked over Eric, then at Jude and finally at Sadie who still had the same goofy grin on her face.

" Tommy. This is Eric. Sadie's friend. Eric this is Tommy my… producer."

She was going to say boyfriend but caught herself.

" Nice to meet you." Tommy shook Eric's hand. But he didn't look too happy about it.

" Yeah. Nice to meet you too" Eric smiled but didn't look at Tommy. He was too busy looking at Jude, who was wishing she could get away.

Tommy glared coldly at Eric.

" _**Who does this punk think he is looking at my girl like that." **_

Jude could see Tommy clenching his jaw.

"Sadie! Could I talk to you for a minute?" Jude said suddenly.

"Sure." Sadie looked over at Eric.

" I have to go anyway. My lunch break is almost over. It was nice to meet you Jude." He held out his hand for Jude to shake.

He held her hand for a minute before letting go. A little too long in Tommy's opinion. When he left, Tommy looked over at Jude. " I'll be waiting in the studio. Don't be long."

Jude simply nodded.

" What's his problem?" Sadie sneered at Tommy.

Jude grabbed Sadie by the arm and dragged her into the bathroom.

" Jude. I can't be in here too long or I'll get in trouble." Sadie frowned but then she smiled. " So what did you think of Eric? He's cute right?"

" Sadie? What part of ' don't set me up' don't you get? And I said I would think about it! That doesn't mean bring him over to work so I can meet him!"

" What are you talking about? Eric just came over to say hi to me. It had nothing to do with you."

Jude crossed her arms across her chest and raised both eyebrows.

" Ok. Fine. I thought that if you met him you would change your mind about being set up." She finally confessed.

Jude threw her arms in the air. " You are unbelievable Sadie!"

"Why don't you really want to be set up?"

Jude looked at her sister like she had two heads and looked down at her feet.

Sadie sighed. "Are you still hung up on Tommy?"

Jude's head snapped in her sisters direction.

" I don't know what you mean?" Jude tried to look unruffled by her sisters question.

" Come on Jude. We both know you have a **' thing' **for Tommy." Sadie smirked.

" I do not have a **'thing' **for Tommy." Sadie was starting to annoy Jude.

" _**Maybe I should just tell her right now." **_Jude contemplated.

" Fine. Deny it all you want. But you should see the looks you two give each other sometimes." Sadie smiled wickedly before she walked out of the bathroom.

Jude walked back into the studio. Tommy was sitting at his chair pretending to work on the soundboard. Pushing buttons left and right. She knew he was pretending because before she entered, Jude could have sworn she saw him poke his head out to see if she was coming.

" Hey." She smiled.

He barley looked up at her. " You ready to start working?"

" Tommy. We need to talk about this." She waited Tommy to look up at her. But he never did.

"Talk about what? That you lied to me?" Tommy still didn't look at her.

" Excuse me. I did not lie to you! And you could at least look at me." Jude put her hands on her hips.

Tommy looked up at her. " You lied when you said you convinced Sadie to not to set you up."

" I didn't lie. I specifically forbade her to set me up.

" Oh is that why I saw you talking to your new boyfriend just now?" He turned his attention back to the soundboard. " Nice to know how easily I can be replaced." He said under his breath. But Jude heard him.

A smile crept upon Jude's face. Tommy looked up when he heard Jude's laughter.

" What's so funny? I don't remember saying anything funny." Tommy said annoyed.

"You're jealous." She smiled.

" Jealous? Of who? That pretty boy wannabe?"

" Aww baby. You are jealous."

She went over to the studio door and locked the door. She sat on his lap. " I wouldn't trade you for all the pretty boys in the world. You are the only pretty boy I love." Before he could say anything she kissed him deeply.

He pulled away slightly. " Stop it Jude. You're not going to soften me up."

She bit her bottom lip. Tommy looked at her lips and licked his own. She smiled at him. She knew she got to him.

" What time is Kwest coming back?" She kissed her down his neck.

Tommy swallowed hard. " About an hour…he had to go to a meeting with Darius."

"Good." Jude said as she pulled her shirt up over her head and threw it to the floor.

" I'm still mad at you." He said trying unsuccessfully to keep his angry expression.

She put her hands on his chest and leaned up against him. Her breasts pressing against him. " Even better. Angry sex." She whispered in his ear.

She smiled wickedly when she saw his expression. Before he could say anything Jude pulled his shirt off of him.

He turned up the music he was mixing to block out any noises they might make.

He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off of him. He pulled her with him to the nearest wall. Tommy slammed her hard against the wall and kissed her neck. Jude gasped in pain and pleasure.

" You want angry sex, girl? You're going to regret making me mad." He whispered in her ear.

He unclipped her bra and wasted no time removing her from her panties and jeans before removing his own. He kneeled down and put one of her legs on his shoulder.

He stuck his tongue deep inside her. Jude gripped onto his shoulders. He moved around her and nibbled at her clit, biting semi hard on it. He moved his hands to grab her ass pulling her closer to him and allowing his tongue to enter her more forcefully. Jude began to lose track of her breath.

Jude couldn't take it any longer. She bit down at her lower lip to keep from screaming. She felt she was about to loose her balance. She held onto Tommy's shoulders and leaned up against the wall.

Tommy grinned when he heard her moan his name softly. He suddenly stopped his attack and got up to slam his lips on hers. He didn't wait for her mouth to invite him before he shoved his tongue in her mouth. Jude wrapped her arms around his neck.

Tommy pulled down his boxers and kicked them off when they reached his ankles. Jude jumped and enclosed her legs around his middle. Clinging to him for dear life.

With out warning Tommy drove into her completely. Jude let out a loud gasp and bit down on his shoulder. Tommy started to pump in and out of her forcefully. Jude panted with each of his thrusts.

She brought her hands up to his head to pull on his hair. Jude was whimpering. He didn't know if it was from pain or pleasure. Maybe it was bit of both.

She unwrapped her legs from him and pulled him to lie on the studio floor. Jude climbed on top of him and grabbed his erection, guiding it to her entrance. She jumped up a little before slamming down hard on him. She her hips against him before moving her hips around to form a sideways 8. Tommy tried to suppress his moans. He went to grab her hips to guide her, but she slapped his hands away.

" You're not the only one that's mad Quincy." She smiled. Jude put the palms of her hands on his chest for leverage. She jumped up and down his shaft. Tightening her muscles around him each time she jumped up, pulling him with her.

By this time they were both panting uncontrollably. Tommy saw the sweat dripping down between Jude's breasts. Before she could protest he sat up and licked away the liquid from her breasts.

Jude rocked her hips against Tommy. And her grabbed her hips and pushed her harder against him.

Tommy moaned when he felt Jude tighten around him. He held in his breath as he felt himself trickle inside her. Jude arched her back and shut her eyes as she felt herself go over the edge, closely followed by Tommy.

They both smiled at each other out of breath.

" We better get dressed before Kwest comes back." Tommy grinned.

Jude nodded and searched for her shirt.

When they were dressed Tommy kissed Jude on the lips. " I'm sorry about getting mad at you girl."

" I'm sorry my sister is …Sadie." She laughed.

"It's just that the thought of losing you to another guy. It kills me Jude."

Jude hugged Tommy and rested her head on his chest.

" I love you. Tommy. No one can pull us apart."

Tommy went the door and unlocked it.

Now that he was being honest with her he wanted to ask her about the other day outside the rehearsal space. He knew she told him no to worry about it but he wanted to know if she had been there with someone else. And if she knew no one could see them where they parked, did that mean she was doing something she didn't want anyone to witness?

He was about to ask her when the door flew open. It was Kwest. Tommy was sitting in his chair and Jude was sitting against the soundboard.

"Hey man how was the meeting?" Tommy asked.

" Boring." Kwest laughed.

He looked at Jude and Tommy. "What did you guys do while I was gone?" Kwest inquired.

"Just worked on one of my songs. It was pretty boring here too. " Jude shrugged.

"Well I was annoyed about having to go to that meeting. I'm glad it was boring here too."

Jude exchanged glances with Tommy, who smiled at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it. Big thanks to those who review and read this fic! You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jude smiled wickedly at Tommy as he slid his hand up her naked thigh. Jude moaned when she felt Tommy's hand near the crotch of her panties. He rubbed against her center with his fingers gently. Feeling the fabric already slightly damp.

" Someone's excited." He smiled. Jude nibbled at his earlobe and reached down to grab his crotch. " I'm not the only one Quincy."

Tommy hooked his fingers around the crotch of her panties and slid them off of her, before slipping out of his boxers. Tommy laid Jude down on his bed and placed himself at her entrance. He lifted one of her legs and rested it on top of his shoulder as he entered her slowly. Jude let out a little gasp and bit her bottom lip. Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude deeply. She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. Tommy began to drive into her a little faster.

Jude moaned into Tommy's mouth and bit his lip playfully. He reached down between them and pressed her clit with his thumb every time he entered her. Getting a sharp moan from Jude. He continued to ram into her at a steady pace.

Jude began to whimper Tommy's name breathlessly. This made Tommy enter her faster and deeper. He buried his face in the nook of her neck. And breathed heavily against her soft skin. Jude raked her nails up and down Tommy's back and wrapped both her legs around his waist. Tightening their grip on him.

Tommy felt Jude's walls quiver and tense all around him. He connected their lips momentarily then whispered her name softly in her ear.

Jude arched her back as she felt her release and soon felt Tommy's warm liquid spill inside her.

Jude was resting her head against Tommy's chest. Completely happy to be there with him.

" We should get going. Your dad and Sadie are probably wondering where you are." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

" They think I'm at the rehearsal space with the boys." She smiled.

Tommy smiled down at her and kissed her gently on the lips.

" I think I like coming to your house." Jude said

" Yeah me too." He grinned.

_**The next morning**_

Sadie was sitting at her desk trying to get some work done when she heard SME enter nosily into G-Major. " Will you goof balls keep it down please? Some **us **come here to work!"

"Geez Sadie what's got your panties in a bunch?" Kyle remarked.

" Must me that time of the month." Speed said under his breath, causing Wally and Kyle to burst out laughing.

" I heard that Vincent!!!" Sadie glared. Speed gave her the same evil glare. No one called him Vincent except his nana.

Before they left Sadie stopped them. " I wanted to tell you guys that I don't want Jude to be hanging out with you guys so late at **that **rehearsal space. It's a bad neighborhood." Sadie said putting her hands on her hips.

"Dude! What are you talking about?" Wally said.

" Jude! Hanging out with you guys at the rehearsal space. She got home late **again** last night and she said you guys kept her there to rehearse."

SME looked at each other them back at Sadie confused. Then Speed got an evil grin on his face.

" Jude wasn't …" Kyle stared to say but Speed cut him off.

" Jude wasn't kept there against her will dude. Besides she likes hanging out with us." Speed smiled.

Wally and Kyle were about to say something but Speed grabbed them both and pulled them away from Sadie and toward studio C.

"_**They are so weird." **_Sadie rolled her eyes and went back to work.

"Dude! Why did you tell Sadie Jude was with us last night. We were at your house eating pizza." Wally said.

"Jude's our lead singer man. We're a band. We have to watch each others back. If we told Sadie Jude wasn't with us we would get Jude in trouble. Besides dude always covers our asses. Right?" The guys nodded and started to talk about something else.

When Jude arrived at the studio she didn't see Sadie at her desk. She made her way to studio C to see her band. But Speed was the only one in there. He was sitting on a couch, playing his guitar.

" Hey. Where's Kyle and Wally?" Jude asked as she put down her knap sack.

" Lunch." Speed said simply.

Jude grinned at Speed and sat next to him on the couch. She made a weird face when she saw Speed giving her an evil grin.

" What? Do I like have something on my face or something?" Jude said touching her face.

"I was just thinking about how much fun we had rehearsing last night. Sorry we kept you out so late."

" Speed. Are you ok? Do **you** need to go to lunch?" Jude teased.

"It's just that when we came in today. Sadie yelled at us for keeping you out so late last night. Except you haven't been to the rehearsal space in a week?"

Jude got up suddenly. "Speed!!! What did you guys tell her?"

Speed smiled up at her. "Relax dude. We told her you were with us but and that it wasn't our fault you liked hanging out with us so much."

" You covered for me? Why?" Jude said sitting back down.

"Come on Jude. You always cover for us. When Wally's mom was looking for him that one time and you told her he was out with you doing volunteer work, or when Kyle crashed his dad's car and you helped him get it fixed before anyone found out. Or the times you've called school pretending to be my mom and telling them I'm too sick to go."

Jude laughed. " That's really cool of you guys."

" I never thought I would have to cover for you though. Where have you been going Harrison?"

"None of your business Speed."

" Hey you remember when **we** used to sneak around?" Speed grinned.

Jude blushed a little. "Yeah. Wally and Kyle had to cover for us all the time." Jude said with a laugh.

" Remember when you're mom almost caught us making out half naked in you room? We had to pretend we were practicing CPR because we learned it at school?" Jude giggled.

"Yeah and she asked me why were practicing CPR shirtless."

Jude laughed really loud. " I don't think she bought the whole ' That's how CPR is done now' thing we told her." Jude smiled.

" Remember those times we did it behind that building near the rehearsal space? That was awesome" Speed laughed.

Jude's face turned a little serious for second. She was about to answer when Wally and Kyle walked into the studio.

_**The next morning**_

Sadie had just finished doing the weeks laundry. Ever since her mom moved to Europe with her new husband, Sadie had taken on more responsibilities. Jude even teased Sadie and called her "mom". Sadie didn't mind. She liked being in charge. Having people depend on her. Jude was still at the studio working. But Sadie had her doubts. She figured Jude lied to get out of helping her clean the house.

She went up to Jude's room to put Jude's clean clothes on her bed. Usually Jude locked her bedroom door when she wasn't there. But today, it must have slipped her mind. **_" Like Jude has anything remotely interesting in her room." _**Sadie laughed.

Finding the door unlocked, Sadie went into her little sisters room. She was disgusted with how messy it was. Clothes were everywhere and there were at least eight dirty and empty glasses resting on her sisters dresser. **_" How does she find anything in this room?" _**Sadie thought. She put down the laundry basket and thought it wouldn't do any harm to clean up Jude's room a little.

Just then she saw something hanging out of one of Jude's drawers. **_" My favorite blouse! That little thief. No wonder she locks her door." _**Sadie took out her blouse and threw it over her shoulder.

" **_Well now I'm not cleaning her room. Let her live in her own filth. Serves her right. I wonder what other stuff she's took from me." _**Sadie began to rummage through Jude's closet and under her bed but she didn't find anything. Then she turned her attention back to the drawer where her blouse was. Sadie opened the drawer and took things out. She found Jude's diary and felt tempted to read it but decided against it.

She took out a t-shirt Jude had rolled up in the drawer and was surprised when something fell out of it and dropped to the floor. Sadie looked down at her feet and gasped at her discovery. She picked up the small item. Just then Jude burst into the room.

" Sadie!! What are you doing in my room? Ever heard of privacy? How long have you been in here?" Jude crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for her sister to answer.

Sadie just turned around and Jude's mouth dropped open when she saw what Sadie was holding in her hands. Sadie did not look pleased.

" Since when are you on birth control?" Sadie demanded.

" Sadie I can explain." Jude tried to say calmly.

"Why are you on birth control Jude?" Jude stared blankly at her sister.

"Jude! I'm waiting for an answer? Are you having sex with someone? Who is it?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers and those who read this fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you guys think.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Jude didn't know what to say. A million thoughts went through her head. She had to tell Sadie something. Fast!

She looked over a Sadie. **_"OMG! She's staring at me!"_**

"I'm still waiting." Sadie tapped her foot furiously. She was looking at Jude intently. If Jude didn't know better she could swear Sadie didn't blink once. Jude swallowed hard. Sadie continued to stare at Jude. Almost like she was trying to read her mind.

"Sadie stop looking at me like that! You look psychotic." Jude said giving Sadie a weird look.

" Just tell me why you're on the pill Jude. And I'll leave you alone." She smiled.

Jude opened her mouth to speak but before she could ,Sadie interrupted her.

" Just be careful what you say." Sadie said stepping closer to Jude. " I can tell if you're lying to me" She said looking into Jude's eyes.

" _**Ok. Sadie is officially crazy." **_

"You know what Sadie? **You** are not mom. So I don't have to tell you anything!" Jude snatched her pills from Sadie's grasp and put them back in her drawer. She looked at Sadie though the reflection in her mirror. She refused to turn around to face her sister.

"I just found out my kid sister is on the pill! I might not be mom, but she's not here! So **I'm ** responsible for you!" Sadie said grabbing Jude's arm and turning her around to face her. " You're still a kid."

"I'm 18!!" Jude screamed.

" So what? You think that makes you an adult?" Sadie said, placing her hands on her hips.

"That! Makes **my** life, none of **your **business!" Jude said pointing to herself then at her sister.

She saw Sadie's features soften. " I just don't want you to get hurt. Sex is a really big deal. And if you're having it, I want you to be able to talk to me about it. I'm your sister."

" Well you screaming at me because you found my birth control really makes me want to talk to you." Jude said sarcastically.

Sadie walked up to Jude and hugged her. She pulled away and Jude thought maybe their conversation was over. But she was wrong.

" Tell me why you're on the pill. I know you're having sex with someone."

"You don't know that. I can be on it for other non- sex related reasons." Jude spit out.

"Oh really? Then why are you hiding it in a rolled up t-shirt?" Sadie raised an eyebrow at her little sister.

" Why were you rummaging through my stuff?" Jude said tapping her foot on the floor, like Sadie had done only moments ago.

Sadie pulled her blouse off her shoulder and showed it to Jude. Jude stopped tapping her foot. " Oh about that Sades. I was going to give that back as soon as I got it clean."

" Look Jude. I was your age once too. You can talk to me."

" Ok grandma." Jude laughed. She looked over at Sadie. Who looked a bit hurt.

"_**Poor Sadie. She was just doing what she thought she should. After all ,after mom left Sadie has pulled me and dad together. Maybe I should just tell her the truth." **_Jude thought.

She heard Sadie sigh sadly.

" I've been on them since I dated Speed." She blurted out. It was the truth. Jude had gone on the pill when she dated Speed.

" What? You had sex with Speed?" Sadie's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of her head.

Jude just nodded her head. Sadie sat quietly on Jude's bed and jumped up when she felt she had sat on something. It was a dirty plate. Sadie made a face and removed the plate before sitting back down. Jude sat down next to her and bit her lip. She had never told anyone she had sex with Speed. Especially since they sneaked around to do it.

Sadie smiled at her sister. " Why didn't you tell me?"

" I don't know. I just didn't?" Jude shrugged.

" Jude this is so exciting!" Sadie squealed. She hugged Jude tightly then let go to look at her.

"It is?" Jude said confused. She thought Sadie would be foaming at the mouth.

"Yeah. I mean, I thought you were a virgin. But now we can talk more openly to each other."

Jude made a face and got up quickly. " Eww. Sades. You're not going to start telling me about your sex life are you ? Like with you and … Kwest?"

Sadie laughed and grabbed her sisters arm, pulling back to sit on the bed.

"So was Speed your first?" Sadie beamed.

" Sadie?! That's kind of personal." Jude looked at her sister who didn't seem to be fazed by her remark.

" Come on Jude I'll tell you who my first was." She smiled.

" _**Oh God! If Sadie says Tommy I'm going to seriously be sick!" **_

" Fine Sades. Yes!! Speed was my first." Jude was afraid to ask Sadie but she needed to know. " Who was **your **first?"

Sadie smiled really big before giving Jude her answer. This was making Jude nervous.

" _**Please don't say Tommy! Please don't say Tommy!!" **_

" It was Brian Manning." Sadie said happily.

Jude let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

" You slept with Brian? You were 16!!!" Jude said aghast.

" So? You were 17 when you slept with Speed." Sadie let out.

She had a point.

" So are you still sleeping with him?" Sadie said coolly.

"What?!" Jude glared at Sadie.

"Well you're still on the pill right?" Sadie shrugged.

"Yeah. I kept taking it. I figured it would be better that way, incase I decide to sleep with my next boyfriend or whatever."

Sadie nodded in understanding them grinned at her sister.

So after Sadie told her the details of her first time, too many in Jude's opinion, Sadie asked about Jude's.

"So how did it happen?" Sadie squealed.

Jude rolled her eyes at Sadie. " Ok. Well remember the day I won that 'Peeps Picks' award?" Sadie nodded. " And Speed made that really awesome acceptance speech." Sadie nodded again. " It was that night." Jude blushed.

"Aww. Jude. But wait I thought you and Speed hung out with Mason and the rest of SME that night."

"We did. We went to the rehearsal space and Mase, Wally, Kyle, Speed and I hung out for a while. Then everyone left… except Speed and me." Jude got a far off look in her eyes as she remembered.

Sadie's grin got even bigger.

"We didn't plan it. It just happened. I mean after his speech I kind of realized how much Speed really cared about me. I always wanted my first time to be with someone special and … well Speed was." Jude smiled.

Sadie watched as her sister got a far off look in her eyes again.

" _**Oh my God!! Is that the reason she didn't want to be set up with Eric? Jude is secretly in love with Speed!! How did I not figure it before? And here I thought it was because she was hung up on Tommy. Aww it's Speed. I wonder if Speed feels the same way?"**_

Sadie smiled at her sister and gave her a hug.

_**The Next Day**_

SME entered G-Major nosily like they always did, but got quiet once they saw Sadie looking at them. But there was something different about her expression today.

" Good morning boys." Sadie smiled at them. Then she stared at Speed.

" Dude. Why is Sadie looking at you like that?" Kyle whispered.

" I don't know man. But she's freaking me out. Let's go to the studio." Speed said a bit scared.

The rest of the morning was pretty quiet. That is until lunch when Jude's screams were heard coming from the lobby.

" Vincent!! Why did you do that?" Jude screamed.

" Dude! It was like sitting right there all alone!!!" Speed pointed at the now empty plate.

"My name is Jude!!!"

"Fine. **Jude**. It didn't have your name on it." Speed smiled.

" It was a sandwich! Where was a supposed to put my name?" Jude said appalled.

"Dude. I mean Jude. I'll make you another one. Relax." Speed said touching Jude's arm. She pulled away slightly.

" No pickle." She pouted. Then she laughed when she saw Speed quickly start to make her lunch.

Sadie saw the whole thing unfold from her desk. That's when she got an idea.

After Jude ate her sandwich, Jude and Speed were in the lobby laughing when they both turned around and saw Sadie staring at them with a goofy expression on her face.

" Dude. Your sister has been acting weird all day. She keeps looking at me like that." Speed said.

Jude looked over at Speed who looked a bit terrified.

" Maybe she wants you Speed." She laughed. Speed smiled confidently.

" It was a joke." She said punching him on the arm. Jude thought for a second. She wondered if Sadie's attitude had anything to do with her conversation the day before.

" _**Of course it does. This is Sadie we're talking about. She better not get any crazy ideas in head."**_ Jude thought.

_**That night**_

" Tommy?" Jude whispered into her phone.

"The one and only." He answered. Jude rolled her eyes.

"I want you to come over to my house tonight. Sadie is going out with Kwest and dad is still out of town. We are going to have the house all to ourselves." Jude giggled.

" I'm liking the sound of that." Tommy replied.

" Ok. I'll call you when Sadie leaves. Bye."

" See you later girl." Tommy said before he hung up.

Tommy parked his car down the street, where he usually does when he comes to see Jude and they don't want anyone to know he's with her. He walked up to Jude's door step and rang the door bell. He heard hurried footsteps and he smiled when he saw his girl opening the door. She was wearing a bath robe.

" Hey gorgeous." He kissed her softly on the lips, them pulled away.

" Hey there yourself Quincy." She said as she grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him inside.

" I was hoping you would answer the door, wearing nothing but a smile but this works too." He said looking at her robe.

She leaned up against him and grabbed his head pulling him down. She kissed him deeply and ran her hands though his hair. Tommy ran his hands up and down her back. They pulled away to catch her breath. Jude looked at Tommy and bit her bottom lip.

" Let's move this upstairs." She whispered in his ear, sending chills up his spine. He watched her go toward the staircase, trailing behind her slowly, enjoying the sight of her hips swaying side to side as she walked. She paused right before reaching the bottom of the stairs and turned around to look at him.

He was confused as to why she had stopped. She slowly untied the front of her robe to reveal a black lacy bra and thong. How did he know she was wearing a thong? Well simply because once she turned back around to go up the stairs she let the robe fall low on her body, just enough to reveal the lacy thong that rested against her creamy skin.

Tommy rushed up the stairs. He was already in the process of unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

She quickly ran to her room followed by Tommy who grabbed her as soon as they both entered her room and shut the door with his foot roughly. He finished pulling the robe off her body and let it fall to the floor.

Jude attacked his lips with her own. She went to his shirt and found it already unbuttoned.

" In a hurry Quincy?" She smiled.

" For you girl. I'll take all the time in the world." he said before reconnecting their lips.

She took his shirt off without disconnecting their lips. She pressed her body harshly against his. He could feel her hardened nipples though the thin fabric of her bra against his chest. The wonderful feel of it was enough for him to start getting excited.

His lips left hers and went to her neck and then her collar bone. He sucked at the soft flesh he found there, marking her as his. His hands found their way to the clasp of bra. He quickly removed it and turned his attention to her already hardened nipples.

She threw her head back as she felt his rough tongue run circles against her sensitive skin. She moaned his name quietly, telling him how much she enjoyed it when he did that.

Jude feeling bold, allowed her hands to move down between them to the waist of his jeans. Once she got them un zipped, he helped her pull them off him. He went back to her breast and she grabbed each side of Tommy's face and made him look up at her. She smiled at him before giving him a soft kiss and pulling back.

She got on her knees and pulled down his boxers. She looked up at Tommy and saw him swallow hard. He could see the way her eyes had turned dark and full of lust.

She licked her lips and took him in one of her hands. Jude began sliding her hand up and down his shaft. She heard his breath hitch in his throat. She smiled and quickly took the tip of him in her mouth. Licking away the pre cum she found there.

Jude took more and more of Tommy into her mouth. She continued to suck and lick him as she moved her hand down his shaft. With her free hand she began to fondle his balls.

She felt Tommy grab the back of her head and push her toward him, causing her to take all of him in. Jude picked up her pace. When she heard him moan and start to trickle into her mouth she stopped fondling him, but continued to lick and suck him. Her hands went to his ass and she pushed him against her and further into her mouth. Tommy felt he was about to explode. His breathing got ragged and uneven. Suddenly she felt Tommy let out a low groan before spilling into her mouth. She quickly swallowed all the juices he produced. She got off her knees and kissed him roughly. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, allowing him to taste himself.

Tommy pulled Jude toward her bed. Jude was walking backward. She stopped when she felt the edge of the bed in the back of her knees. She sat down on the bed and looked up at Tommy who was standing before her. She smiled at him before grabbing his hands and pulling him down. Tommy pushed Jude down on the bed with his weight. She wrapped her legs around his middle and felt how hard he was already getting. She could feel him poke at her center. She felt the butterflies of excitement to think that the thin fabric of her thong underwear were the only thing standing between them.

Tommy kissed Jude gently on the lips. He lifted the back of her head to meet his lips with one hand, while the other went slowly down her body. Touching her bare stomach and her hips. He let his hand linger on her hip bone. The heat from his hand feeling warm against her skin. Tommy hooked his fingers around the side of her underwear. Slowly sliding it past her thighs and knees until they were completely off of her.

He kissed her again as her legs wrapped tightly around him. He hovered above her, resting on his elbows. He took himself in one hand and placed himself at her opening. He smiled down at her as she lifted her hips to meet his. Tommy slowly entered Jude filling her inch by inch. He loved how warm and soft she felt around him.

He began to thrust into her. Slowly at first then more rapidly when he heard her plead for him to go faster. Jude felt him enter her completely and felt a little pain as she felt him bump into her cervix. But she bit her lips and welcomed the delicious pain he brought to her.

His breathing began to grow choppy. He moaned her name softly and out of breath. Tommy leaned into Jude's ear and began to whisper how much he loved her. She kissed his neck and moaned his name as she felt herself getting close. He began to drive into her faster and harder as he felt his release was near. They screamed each others names as they both came at the same time.

They laid in her bed for what seemed hours. Jude's arms draped across Tommy's chest. His arm under her neck holding her close to him.

" I want to tell Sadie and everyone about us." She said suddenly.

Tommy looked at her and smiled. " Me too girl. You know I love you Jude. Right?" He said before he kissed her.

" Yeah. I love you too Tommy. That's why I want everyone to know about us."

She smiled at him and they kissed again.

_**Meanwhile with Sadie and Kwest**_

"I think Jude is in love with Speed." Sadie told her boyfriend.

Kwest nearly choked on his drink. " What?! Are we thinking of the same Jude? " He laughed.

" Yeah. Did you see them today?" She smiled.

" You mean how they fought over that sandwich I made Jude?" Kwest supplied.

"That was just to cover up their real feelings for each other. Didn't you see how she looked at him?"

" The ' I'm going to kill to you for eating my lunch' look? Yeah I saw that." Kwest laughed again. But stopped when he saw Sadie give him an annoyed look.

" I've see the way he looks at her too. He still loves her." She said.

Kwest took his girlfriends hand from across the table. "Sadie. Don't meddle in her Jude's love life."

" I'm not meddling. I've had the suspicion that she's been hiding something from me and I think her love for Speed is it."

Kwest looked over at Sadie. Kwest had his suspicions too. But it wasn't between Jude and Speed. It was between Jude and someone else.

" Just be careful. You saw what happened when you tried to set her up with that Eric guy." Kwest said picking on the food on his plate.

" Yes. But that is because she is in love with Speed." Sadie said.

" What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not." She said simply

" _**And Jude never denied she was still sleeping with Speed. What if she is? I'm going to find out."**_

Kwest just shook his head and watched Sadie smile to herself. It was one of those times that he saw the resemblance between the sisters. Both Sadie and Jude were the most stubborn women he had ever come across.

" _**Sorry Jude. I tried to stop her." **_Kwest thought.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. And yes you've guessed it. Sadie is going to meddle in Jude's love life yet again. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks as always to my reviewers and those who read this fic. Big thank you to the heartbreak mixtape and A9L9O8N7E for their help with uploading this. Sorry for the delay. So here's the next chapter. Full of Sadie meddling. And some Jommy smut. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**  
**  
**

**Chapter 7**

**  
**

Kwest shook his head at his girlfriend. " No way Sadie! I don't want any part in your plan." He said trying to walk away.

Sadie went around her desk and grabbed Kwest's arm. "Come on sweetie. Do it for me." Sadie pouted.

" Do you know how mad Jude is going to be when she finds out what you're planning?"

" Jude will thank me." Sadie beamed. "Say you'll help me."

Kwest thought for a minute and sighed deeply. " Fine. But this is the only time I'm helping you." He warned.

Sadie jumped up and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. "That's ok. After tonight Jude and Speed will be Juderman again or my name isn't Sadie Harrison."

**_" I wonder what her real name is." _**Kwest thought walking away.

Sadie saw Jude come out of the studio and walked toward her. "Hi Jude!" Jude was looking down at her song journal and looked up to see Sadie grinning like a fool. **_" Oh no! She's up to something." _**Jude thought.

Jude tried her best to smile at her sister. " What's up Sadie?"

Sadie linked arms with her sister and walked her over to the receptionist desk. " How about you and I go to the movies tonight? It's been so long since we hung out. " Sadie smiled.

Jude looked at her sister a moment and felt bad for thinking she was up to something. "Really? Ok. That would be great. So you and Kwest don't have a date or anything?" Jude asked.

" No. Kwest is going out with a friend, so I thought I would invite my little sister to a movie."

" Wow. That's really nice Sadie. I can't wait." Jude said genuinely excited.

" Neither can I." Sadie smiled wickedly.

Jude walked back to the studio but didn't see Tommy anywhere. Suddenly the studio door closed and she felt someone grab her from behind. He began to kiss her neck and she moaned at his touch. " Kyle you better stop or we'll get in trouble." Just then she felt him turn her around. A very mad Tommy staring back at her. Jude doubled over with laughter. " I was kidding Quincy. I'd know that cologne anywhere." She saw Tommy shake his head lightly and she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

" That wasn't funny girl. I was about to go hunt down Kyle and beat the shit out of him." He said still a bit angry.

" You better not Quincy! Where else am I going to find such an awesome drummer?" He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips. She felt his tongue licking her bottom lip pleading for entrance. She parted her lips and let her tongue welcome Tommy into her mouth.

His hands found their way to her sides. He sat her on the sound board and she opened her legs, so he could get in between them. Jude grabbed each side of Tommy's face and pushed him closer to her. Tommy's tongue licked it's way down her neck as Jude nibbled at Tommy's ear lobe.

"Come to my house tonight." He whispered in her ear.

Jude pulled away. " I can't Tommy. Sadie invited me to the movies."

Tommy raised his eyebrows in surprise. " Really? Why?"

"She said we haven't hung out by ourselves in a while and she's right." She smiled.

" Ok. Well how about we see each other after you go to the movies with Sadie?" He said nuzzling her neck.

"Quincy? Are you suggesting I sneak out of my house to go see you?" She grinned

"Maybe." He kissed her neck and Jude laughed.

" Good girls don't do that." She said pushing him away slightly.

" Well then. It's a good thing you're not a good girl Harrison." He teased. Before she could say anything else, Tommy pulled her shirt over her head.

**_Later that night_**

Sadie and Jude drove to the movie theater and paid for their tickets. Jude was happy she got to hang out with Sadie. Especially because lately Jude was always with Tommy and Sadie was always with Kwest. She hadn't realized how much she missed Sadie until now. As they made their way to where their movie was going to be shown, someone in the movie theater lobby caught Jude's eye.

" Sade. Kwest is here." She smiled. Then her smile quickly faded when she saw who Kwest was with. " Sadie! What is Kwest doing here…with Speed?!" Jude demanded.

" Oh. What a coincidence. Kwest said he had plans but he didn't say with who." Sadie tried to play off coolly. " Hey babe!" Sadie made her way to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips. " Thanks." she whispered in his ear.

" Sadie. What a surprise to see you here." Kwest smiled nervously. Jude noticed that he tried not to look at Jude in the eye.

Jude glared at Kwest. It was obvious he knew Sadie and Jude would be there. Poor Kwest was really bad at lying.

Speed was too busy eating his popcorn to notice what was happening. " Hey dude. I didn't know you would be here." He said finally noticing Jude.

" Yes. Well small world. Eh Kwest?" Jude said glaring at Kwest.

"What movie are you going to see?" Sadie inquired.

" That new Will Ferrell movie." Kwest replied.

" Us too!!" Sadie said overly excited.

" Wow. Tonight is full of coincidences." Jude said annoyed. But the only one noticing her displeased tone was Kwest. Sadie was too busy beaming and Speed was putting ketchup on his popcorn.

**_" Ugghh! I can't believe he still does that." _** Jude thought.

Before another word could be uttered, Sadie pulled Kwest into the movie theater and told Speed and Jude to follow.

" Let's sit in the back." Sadie smiled, knowing Jude hated sitting in the back.

Jude was on to Sadie's game. " O.k." Jude replied simply.

Sadie's smile faded. " What? You hate sitting in the back. Why don't you and Speed go sit in the front." She said pushing Speed and Jude together.

" Dude. I hate sitting in the front. I'm sitting in the back with you and Kwest." Speed said trying to make his way to the back.

Sadie pulled Speed back toward Jude. " No. You and Jude sit in the front."

Jude decided to humor her sister. " Fine. Speed come on." Jude said pulling Speed to the front of the theater. Before she turned around Jude saw Sadie grin happily.

When they sat down. Jude turned to Speed. " Jude? What is going on? Why did you listen to Sadie?" Speed said putting a handful of popcorn in his mouth.

" Speed. What are you and Kwest doing here?" Jude said ignoring Speed's questions.

" Kwest man said he was taking me to the movies and buying me dinner to celebrate the fact I didn't drive him crazy this week. I just heard free food and I was there." Speed said in between chewing. Jude laughed a little at Speed's comment.

**_" 'Celebrate not driving Kwest crazy' Kwest is really lame at this lying stuff."_** Jude thought.

After awhile of seeing Jude deep in thought. Speed broke the silence. " Dude. Can you please tell me what's going on here?"

" I think Sadie is trying to get us back together." Jude replied.

" What?!" Speed said. Jude laughed at how big his eyes got.

" Shh! Speed it's ok. We're on to her." She said patting his arm.

"Why is she trying to get us back together." He asked still in shock.

"I think it's something I said to her." Jude said biting her lower lip.

"Which was?" Speed adjusted himself in his seat to face Jude.

"It's a little embarrassing." Jude said turning slightly red.

" Come on dude it's me." He nudged her.

" Well I guess I can tell you, but you can't tell anyone. Ok." Speed nodded and Jude continued. " Sadie found my birth control pills the other day and in my explanation I told her you and I had slept together and you were my first."

Speed laughed out loud. " Dude! You got busted!"

Jude made a face at him. " I have to figure out how to get Sadie off my back." She sighed.

"Just tell her you already have a guy." He suggested.

" I can't do that Speed." Jude said, crossing her arms across her chest.

" Wait. Does this have to do with that dude you're sneaking around with?" Speed grinned.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jude tried to say innocently.

Speed rolled his eyes at her. "Whatever dude. I totally covered your ass the other day. And if you're still on the pill. You're still having sex. And sadly not with me. But we can change that. " He winked. Jude knew he was joking.

Jude punched him on the arm playfully. " Shut up Vin!" She laughed.

"Come on dude. The least you an do is confess you're sneaking around with someone."

" Fine. Yes. I am. But I can't tell you who… yet." She said.

" That's ok Harrison. You're bound to slip up soon." Jude sighed and saw Speed motioning for her to take some of his popcorn. Jude just made a face. She hated ketchup. And even more so on popcorn.

As Jude and Speed were talking. Sadie was looking at them with happiness from the back of the theater. "Aww. Look at them Kwest. They're laughing. Aren't you glad we help them get together again? " Sadie said hugging Kwest's arm.

" Sure Sadie. Whatever you say." Kwest sighed.

The ride back home was silent. Jude waited for Sadie to give her any kind of explanation about what that whole thing with Speed and Kwest was about, but she knew Sadie wouldn't admit she was meddling in her love life yet again. And Jude didn't want to argue with Sadie. She just wanted to get home so she could call Tommy. She looked over at her sister who just smiled at her. _**" Sadie. What am I going to do about you?"**_ Jude thought.

It had been at least an hour since Jude had heard Sadie moving around in her room. She had to be fast asleep by now. She went to her cell phone and dialed Tommy's number.

" Hey gorgeous! I thought you had forgotten about me." He smiled into the phone.

" Never. I was just waiting for Sadie to fall asleep."

"So does that mean you can come over now?" She could just see him smile wickedly into the phone.

" No. That means **you** can come over now." She giggled. She heard silence on the other end and knew Tommy was confused. " What? Are you afraid of getting caught Quincy?"

"You want me to come get you?" He asked still confused.

" No Tommy. **You** are going to sneak into my house and **we** are having sex in my room." She said like it was no big deal.

Tommy swallowed hard. He loved it when she was direct. " What about Sadie and your dad?"

" Sadie is a heavy sleeper and my dad is still out of town. Why? Are you scared Quincy?"

" No!" He scoffed.

" Good. Because I'm here in my room all alone wearing only this little flimsy nightgown. It's so very cold. And I have no one to keep me warm." She said as seductively as she could.

There was a silent pause and what sounded like Tommy dropping his phone before she heard Tommy's voice again. " I'll be right over." And then there was a click. Jude smiled to herself.

She looked out her window. And saw Tommy's viper parked a few houses down. She went down the stairs and opened the door for him. When she did she felt a cool breeze hit her body. She then felt Tommy's warm body press against hers as he came in and shut the door as quietly as possible. She kissed him fully on the lips and then pulled away. She put her finger to her lips and grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs. Once they made it to her room and locked the door, Tommy attacked her lips with his own. He rubbed her back roughly and could feel her shiver at his touch. He felt the soft fabric of her gown and saw how it clung to her small frame. His hands moved down to touch her thighs. His warm hands going under her nightgown. Tommy was surprised to feel her warm bare flesh when he searched beneath her gown.

She smiled up at him when she saw his surprised expression. " I decided to make it easier on you and I didn't put on any underwear." She grinned.

" I think you actually succeeded in making it harder on me not easier." He said grabbing her hand and making her touch him so she could feel just how hard she had made it on him.

She kept her hand there stroking him as his lips kissed their way down her neck. His hands wondered under her gown again. She felt his hands move to the inside of her thigh. She spread her legs and felt his hand inch closer to her core. Suddenly she felt Tommy ram two fingers inside her. She gasped loudly and Tommy covered her mouth with his own. He slowly moved his finger in and out of her. With out removing his fingers, he inserted his thumb, pressing it hard against her clit. She moaned into his mouth and he could feel how good her wetness felt against his hand. He removed his fingers and his thumb and pulled on the bottom of her gown, removing her from it. Tommy smiled and looked her over. She was completely exposed to him. She smiled and made her way over to her bed. She laid down and waited for him. He walked slowly to her and removed his shirt.

He lay on top of her and she reached between them to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, then her nose and finally her lips. He smiled at how soft and full they felt.

Once his jeans were off of him, he felt her soft fingers tug at boxers and finally released him from them. She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his mouth toward her. Her kiss was full of desire and lust. He could feel the heat radiating from her body and her core. She let go of him and reached over to her drawer and pulled something out.

She handed the small package she had retrieved and handed it to him. He took it from her fingers and opened it with his teeth. He slipped the condom on his erection and kissed her lips once again.

He felt her move under him, trying to get comfortable. He took himself in one hand and placed his member at her entrance. He looked deep into her eyes and saw the dark color of desire take over the blue that he usually saw there. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Signaling that she was ready.

He entered her painfully slow. Allowing her body to adjust to him. Tommy felt Jude raise her hips toward him, wanting to have more of him inside her. He covered her mouth with his own as he took himself almost completely out of her and slammed into her with force. She gasped into his mouth and he smiled into their kiss.

Tommy began to thrust in and out of her unhurriedly. She grabbed on tightly to the sheets of her bed as he buried his face in the soft crook of her neck. His breaths got rugged and his mouth suddenly felt dry. He felt the need to moan loudly as he felt Jude's wall constrict around his throbbing member.

She heard Tommy groan silently. She knew they had to be quiet. Sadie was a heavy sleeper ,but she was sleeping in the next room and if she woke up suddenly she would wonder why there were strange sounds coming from Jude's room.

She kissed Tommy deeply trying to control her own moans.

Tommy moved one of Jude's legs to rest on his shoulder. The new position almost made her loose her control. Tommy was pounding mercilessly into her. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt Tommy go into her with force. Tommy moaned Jude's name into her ear. The feel of his hot breath against her ear and the feel of him entering her took her even closer to the edge.

" Tommy. I'm so close." She growled into her ear.

" Not yet girl I want to cum with you." He whispered back.

A few thrusts later he could feel his climax near. Jude's walls pressed against him. He could hear Jude let out small quiet whimpers and that only helped him more along. " You ready girl?" He breathed out. Jude couldn't do more than nod her head.

One final plunge and he felt his release. He grinned as he felt Jude come over the edge with him.

After a while of laying in each others arms, Tommy decided it was time for him to leave.

" I wish I didn't have to go." He sighed.

" Yeah. Me neither. But soon everyone is going to know about us and then we won't have to sneak around anymore ." She grinned.

He leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

She put on her nightgown again and silently walked him to the door.

" I love you girl." He said kissing her goodbye.

" I love you too Quincy."

She closed the door and leaned her back against it. She didn't tell Tommy about Sadie's plan with her and Speed. She didn't want Tommy to react like he did with the whole Eric ordeal.

But one thing she was sure about. She needed to talk to Sadie. And she needed to think of how she was going to tell Sadie and everyone else about her and Tommy. Jude sighed and went upstairs to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. I just love them. Here's the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**  
**

" Speed! Can you just pick a damn coffee so we can go?!" Jude sighed.

Speed was looking at the menu above the cashier. Jude regretted agreeing to going for a coffee run with Speed. He had changed his mind four times already.

" What's got your panties in a twist? I told you. I want to try something different."

"It's just coffee Spiederman!" Jude said putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you still mad because I didn't carry you all the way here?" Speed rolled his eyes at Jude.

While they were in the studio SME were goofing around and they slammed into Jude and she twisted her ankle. Speed promised her he would pay for her coffee and carry her all the way to the coffee shop. But halfway there he told her he was tired and put her down.

" No. I'm not mad about that anymore but you already changed your mind 4 times and I want to go!"

After that Speed just got the same kind of coffee Jude always got. Which just aggravated Jude even more because it's what Speed always gets.

In reality Jude wasn't really mad at Speed. She was mad because she had been trying to talk to Sadie all morning about the little stunt she pulled at the movies. But Sadie managed to change the subject. She had to talk to Sadie . Truth be known, if Tommy gets mad at Sadie for trying to hook up Jude with Speed, Jude was not going to stop him from killing her sister. Jude was tired of telling Sadie to butt out of her life.

As they walked back into the studio, Jude tried to jump on Speed's back. Not caring Speed was carrying the coffee. Of course she wasn't really going to jump on him, but they were just joking around. Because they were laughing and having so much fun they didn't notice someone following them and taking pictures.

When they walked through the doors of G Major they were greeted by the Sadie's usual goofy grin. Speed leaned down to whisper in Jude's ear.

" Please tell me you are going to tell Sadie you have a boyfriend soon. Because she's starting to freak me out. She just…stares."

Jude laughed and took her coffee from Speed. Speed and Jude went into studio A and gave everyone their coffee. Jude couldn't help but smile when she gave Tommy's his. She knew that if anyone saw her they would guess she was dating Tommy. Or at least totally in love with him.

Tommy had his head down working with the soundboard. He looked up to see Jude handing him his coffee. He noticed the way she smiled at him. And he mirrored her expression. Jude quickly glanced away , afraid someone would suspect something if they kept staring at each other. When she did ,she saw Speed looking between her and Tommy. A confused look on his face.

" _**Did Speed notice Tommy and me staring at each other?" **_Jude smiled nervously at Speed and drank her coffee.

"What have I told you guys about food around the equipment?" Tommy said glaring at Wally who had set his cup on the soundboard.

" Sorry dude." Wally said and took his coffee cup off the soundboard.

"Aww poor Wally." Jude said. She watched as Wally went into the recording booth and the rest of SME and she followed. Before she went in she shook her head at Tommy. But then she smiled.

Tommy just rolled his eyes at her and grinned. Just then Sadie walked in with some papers from Darius that Tommy needed to sign. Sadie didn't see Tommy handing her back the signed papers because she was too busy staring at Speed and Jude through the glass that separated them from the recording booth. Tommy looked at Kwest as if he had an answer to why his girlfriend was staring at SME and Jude. Kwest did know. And he could just see the wheels turning in Sadie's head. Thinking of more ways to mess with Jude's life.

Jude who was laughing at something Kyle just did, turned her attention to Sadie who was looking at them. " Oh no." Jude said under her breath. It was only loud enough for Speed who was next to her to hear. He saw Sadie and laughed.

" That girl does not get tired of looking at me." Speed smirked.

Jude rolled her eyes at him and shoved him playfully. " She's just waiting for a show." She sighed.

Suddenly Jude saw Speed grin mischievously. Speed looked over at Kyle and Wally who were not paying attention to them and at Tommy and Kwest who were staring at Sadie. He got close to Jude's ear. " So let's mess with Sadie's head and give her a show." He whispered.

Jude looked at Speed. Waiting for him to say he was kidding, but he didn't.

"I don't think so." She said and backed away a little. Jude noticed Tommy was looking at Kwest now.

" What's wrong Harrison? It's not like your boyfriend is here to catch you flirting with me right?"

Jude smiled nervously. " Right." She said, giving Tommy a quick glance.

Speed looked over to where Jude glanced to. Speed was confused at first but caught on. He remembered how Tommy and Jude were drooling all over each other earlier.

" Oh!!" Is all he managed to say. He moved closer to Jude.

"Uh. Vin. What are you doing?" He noticed her look nervously toward Tommy again.

"It's Quincy! You're dating Quincy!" He whispers loudly into her ear.

She glanced at SME, who are not paying attention to them and grabbed Speed . Jude took him outside the booth and into the lobby.

"Speed. You can not tell anyone!" She whispered loudly.

"Dude! **You and Quincy** are getting down and dirty!! This is gold! But I'm not surprised. It was bound to happen." He grinned.

"Promise. You won't tell anyone Vin!" She pleaded.

" Harrison. Your secret's safe with me. I told you. I owe you for all those times you've covered for me. But dude! Lord Squinty Frown? Why?!" He said, giving her a grossed out look.

Jude laughed and smacked him on the arm.

_**Later that night**_

Jude watched from the living room couch as Sadie ran back in forth from her room and back the living room to get Jude's opinion about what to wear for her date with Kwest.

" Sadie. You look beautiful in everything you wear." She said laying down on the couch.

"Thank you. But which one did you like better?"

Jude sat back up and gave her sisters' question a thought. "The little black dress you tried on first."

"I should have you would pick the only black dress I tried on. There are other colors besides black, Jude." Sadie smiled.

" Yeah. I know." Jude said pointing at what she was wearing. She had on a grey t-shirt and baby blue pajama bottoms.

" Sleeping attire does not count."

Jude mocked a hurt expression and threw a throw pillow at Sadie.

" Why are you so worried about what to wear tonight?" Jude asked, when Sadie finally finished getting ready and came back down stairs.

" Today is the anniversary of the first time I kissed Kwest." Sadie smiled.

"Aww. Sades. That is so cute? So where are you going?"

" I don't know. Kwest says it's a surprise." She giggled. " What about you? Are you going to be ok. Dad's still out of town and me gone too."

" I'll be fine. I'm just going to hang out here and watch some movies."

Sadie stood in front of the mirror in the hallway to check her makeup. Jude got up off the couch and went to stand next to her. " Sadie? I wanted to talk to you about something. I've actually been trying to talk to you about this all day."

Sadie kept her eyes on her reflection. " What is it Jude?" she smiled

" Well it's about last night. When Speed and Kwest showed up at the movies."

Sadie ran her fingers through her hair. " Oh that was nice. Huh? Having our boys there with us." Sadie beamed.

Jude sighed deeply. " That's just it Sade. Speed isn't my boy." This was it. Jude was preparing herself. She was going to tell Sadie she was seeing someone but she couldn't tell her who yet. " Sadie I'm….." And that's when the doorbell rang. It was Kwest who had arrived to take Sadie on their date.

" Great!" Jude said under her breath.

After Sadie left with Kwest, she called Tommy to ask him if he was still coming over but he didn't pick up his phone. He had said at the studio that he wanted to take advantage that her dad was still out of town and Sadie was going out with Kwest.

Jude was sitting on the living room couch watching a movie she had just put on. She felt a sudden chill so she pulled the blanket she had closer to her body. Just then she heard the doorbell ring. She wrapped the blanket around her and went to open the door.

Tommy looked Jude over and grinned. " Please tell me you're naked under that blanket." he grinned.

" Nope sorry." She shrugged and moved away from the door to let him in.

" I can't say I'm not disappointed Harrison. Is that any way to greet the man that loves you? Fully dressed."

" Well maybe if the man who loves me would have called me to confirm he was stopping by, I wouldn't have answered the door fully dressed." She said grinning.

" I hope you don't mind I parked the viper in front of the house." He smiled.

" Oooh! That's bad Quincy. If the neighbors find out I was here alone with you, they might think we're about to do something naughty." She teased.

" I sure hope so girl." He growled.

She grabbed him by the collar and shut the door in one quick movement. Jude slammed her lips against Tommy's. Her actions took him a bit surprise. They walked toward the couch and Jude sat down and pulled Tommy to sit with her. Tommy's tongue licked Jude's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jude smiled and parted her lips. Allowing Tommy's tongue to come inside. Jude massaged his tongue with her own. She had waited all day to kiss him and she wasn't going to take it slow. Tommy broke the kiss and attached his lips to the side of her neck. He inhaled her sweet scent.

Tommy's hands rubbed up and down her back. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands go under her shirt and touch her warm skin. He smiled when he felt she wasn't wearing bra. His hand found it's way to her front and he grabbed her bare breast harshly. She groaned at his touch and grabbed his hair pulling his lips back to hers. His hand fondled her breast, while the other found the tie from her pajama bottoms. She broke the kiss and got up and stood before him. He finished untying her pants and he pulled them off of her, exposing her boy shorts panties. She was still standing in front of him while he was sitting on the couch. He lifted her shirt a little, exposing her stomach and planted small kisses on her abdomen. The feel of his lips tickled and he heard her giggle.

Jude pulled his shirt over his head and threw it behind her. " Pants off Quincy." She smiled at him. He got up and unzipped his pants before taking them off and throwing them to the floor. He leaned in to kiss her but she shook her head and pushed him roughly to sit back on the couch. He looked up at her surprised by her roughness. She smiled at his expression and she straddled him. His hands quickly went to the hem of her shirt, pulling on it before taking it off her and throwing it on the floor to join the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Jude nibbled on Tommy's earlobes as he attached his mouth to one of her breasts. His teeth grazing her sensitive nipple. He suckled on her breast and she grabbed the back of his head pulling him to her.

She could feel him poking her middle through his boxers. She rubbed her center against his groin and he moaned at how good it felt. She licked her lips as she thought of how much she wanted Tommy to be inside her.

Jude's hand went inside his boxers to touch his hardened member. She began to run her soft delicate fingers up and down his shaft. Slowly at first but she soon picked up the pace. She closed her eyes and listened to their heavy breathing. Jude could hear Tommy's breathing get more ragged with each one of her movements. He started to moaned her name softly. Suddenly she felt Tommy's hand come over hers, stopping her. Jude looked up at his face and smiled. He was breathing heavily. He smiled at her and kissed her on the lips.

His hands went to the waistband of her panties and started to pull them off her. She stood up again and shimmed out of them. She leaned down on the floor grabbed his pants and took something out of the back pocket. While she did that he took off his boxers. He reached for the condom in her hand but she shook her head and grinned. She straddled him as before and opened the condom wrapper with her teeth. Jude slid the condom down his rock hard member. He gasped at the feel of her hands as she unrolled the condom down his shaft. He looked at her and whispered in her ear. " Are you ready?"

She smiled at him evilly and she whispered back " Are you?" He felt a shiver go down his spine. Not just because of the way she said it but because of the feel of her warm breath on his neck.

Jude bit her bottom lip when she felt Tommy's tip at her entrance. Tommy grabbed her hips slamming her into him. Jude let out a small scream. She grabbed his shoulders and she lifted off of him a bit and slammed back into him. Tommy's fingers dug into her tender flesh. She moved with him. Their bodies moving at the same rhythm. Tommy slammed her in and out of him slowly.

Tommy closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of being inside her. Her walls tightening all around him. She kissed him roughly on the lips.

Jude felt Tommy's fingers go between them. Tommy's thumb pressing against her clit. She moaned into his mouth. The feel of Tommy slamming her into him and his thumb pressing hard against her bundle of nerves was proving too much for her. She arched her back as she felt her walls constrict. He picked up their speed. Knowing they were both close to the edge. Tommy moaned out Jude's name. His head resting on her chest. Sweat beginning to drip down between her breasts. Jude began to let out small cries of pleasure as Tommy continued to slam her against him more roughly. Soon they were both panting uncontrollably. Jude heard her name escape his lips breathlessly. She screamed his name once she found her release. A few second later and Tommy went over the edge as well.

Jude and Tommy got dressed and sat next to each other on the couch. They were under the blanket and had a movie on, but were too busy making out to watch it. After a while of some pretty passionate kissing, Jude's hands unzipped Tommy's pants and grabbed him through his boxers. He pulled down his pants and boxers to his knees. Jude kissed Tommy roughly. Her hands slipped down to touch Tommy. Her hands going up and down shaft. She lowered her head down and took the tip of him in her mouth. Tommy threw his head back in pleasure. He looked down briefly to see Jude's little blonde head bob up and down. He grabbed her head and pulled her down closer to him, making her take more of him into her mouth. He began to trickle inside her and she happily swallowed it all.

Suddenly they heard the front door open. Jude looked up at Tommy shocked. There was no time for Tommy to pull up his pants so Jude just simply pulled the blanket over their bottom half and wiped her mouth quickly.

The door opened and they saw Sadie and Kwest come in. " Hey guys!! Sorry but I have to got to the restroom!" Sadie said as she ran past the living room and into the bathroom.

" Hey Tommy. What are you guys doing?" Kwest asked coming in.

"Oh. We're uh… watching a movie." He said quickly.

Kwest looked at toward the TV. It was showing a blue screen. Meaning the movie was over. Tommy and Jude of course failed to notice this, since they were too busy with something else.

Jude looked at Tommy mortified. They looked at Kwest who gave them a weird look. He looked at the TV, then at Jude and Tommy covered by the blanket. He grinned evilly.

" Right. Well I'm going to the kitchen to get a glass of water." He smiled.

Tommy looked at Jude for a minute.

" Tommy. Kwest knows we were not watching a movie." She whispered as he got up and pulled up his pants.

" Maybe he won't suspect anything. " He said quietly, not believing his own statement.

" Did you see his face? He knows Tommy." Now she was laughing a little. The situation was just too funny. Sadie and Kwest almost caught Jude and Tommy going at it.

He laughed too and kissed her on the lips. " Don't worry girl. Kwest won't say anything. I better go before anything else happens."

She walked him to the door and watched him drive away. She turned around and saw Kwest looking at her from the kitchen.

She put on her most innocent face and walked to the kitchen. " Hey Kwest. How was your date with Sade?" She said trying to make small talk.

" It was good." He grinned. He started to walk past her to go wait for Sadie in the living room but stopped next to Jude. He leaned in to whisper in her ear. " Jude? You do know your shirt is on backwards right? Better fix it before Sadie sees it."

Jude gasped and looked down at her shirt, turning bright red. Kwest smiled at her and continued his way to the living room.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you as always to me wonderful readers and reviewers. You guys are the best. Here's the next chapter . I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tommy looked at Jude through the glass as she sang. Tommy turned to look at Kwest, who was sitting next to him. " Kwest. Jude and I are going to my office. I have to show her something."

Kwest smirked at Tommy. " Yeah. I'm sure you do."

Tommy rolled his eyes at his friend. He knew Kwest knew about he and Jude, or at least knew there was something going on but Kwest hadn't mentioned the night before. And Tommy sure wasn't going to bring it up. Tommy pushed the mic button and asked Jude to meet him in the lobby.

Jude smiled as Tommy dragged her into his office. " Quincy. You could have been a little less obvious." Jude said referring to the mad dash they made across the lobby of G-Major and into his office. " People will suspect we are together."

" Nobody saw us." He said as he closed the door and grabbed her waist. Jude opened her mouth to continue but stopped once she felt Tommy's mouth sucking at her neck.

She walked him over to his desk and she sat down on the edge. She opened her legs and let him come between them. Tommy's lips went over her mouth. She felt Tommy's tongue lick her bottom lip and she parted her lips. Allowing his tongue to enter. She smiled into the kiss. She reached between them and started to unbutton his shirt. Once that was done she took off his shirt and Tommy proceeded to help her off hers.

Jude nibbled at Tommy's earlobe and smiled when she heard Tommy's groans. Tommy's hands went to the zipper of her pants. His hands reached inside her jeans and he caressed her center though her panties. Jude lifted her hips slightly to allow him to get better access. He moved the thin fabric of her panties aside and inserted two of his fingers in her folds. He began to tease her. Touching, stroking and feeling around. He could feel her breathing heavily on his neck. The sound of her gasps and her hot breath made him want her even more than he already did. He began to pull his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace. She grabbed the back of his head. Her fingers running roughly through his hair. She suppressed the moans of pleasure he was provoking in her. He watched her throw her head back and he kissed her neck softly. He curled his fingers up touching her most sensitive point. She arched her back and let out a small scream which Tommy covered with his mouth.

Suddenly he felt her hands at his crotch. She stroked him through his pants. Making the bulge between his legs grow larger with each of her strokes.

Tommy felt his fingers being compressed by her walls as they contracted. Each time his fingers became more bold, so did Jude's hands.

He took his finger out of her and stripped her of her jeans and panties, not bothering to remove her bra. He quickly took off his jeans and boxers all at once. He looked into Jude's eyes before slipping on the condom he retrieved from his pocket. Her eyes were a mixture of pure lust and love. Something he had only ever seen in Jude's eyes.

He entered her in one shift movement, quickly moving in and out of her. Jude wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Tommy had one palm flat on the desk and the other on Jude's hips. He roughly pulled her to him. Not caring how forceful he was. She actually didn't mind. She loved his roughness and enjoyed the feel of it. He continued to push into her. Their bodies moving together. He panted her name as he felt her tighten around him.

Jude arched her back as she found her release, followed by Tommy only moments later. They smiled at each other and Tommy leaned into to kiss her. Their moment was interrupted by the phone. Jude, who was still on the desk reached over and gave Tommy the phone.

"Hello." Tommy said trying not to sound out of breath.

" Tom? It's Sadie. Darius is waiting for you in his office for that meeting with you and Kwest."

"Tell D I'll be right there." Before Tommy hung up, he asked Sadie a question. " How did you know I was in my office?"

" Oh. Kwest told me." Sadie said happily into the phone and hung up.

" I'm going to kill Kwest." Tommy said under his breath. Jude laughed and proceeded to put on her clothes.

"Meet me in studio A later." He whispered in her ear. Tommy kissed Jude one more time before leaving his office and headed to D's office.

He passed Sadie at her desk who was consumed in reading a tabloid and smiling. He ignored her and went into Darius' office. Darius was on the phone and Kwest was sitting there smirking.

" What's wrong Tommy? You look a little flushed?" Kwest smiled. Tommy for the second time today rolled his eyes at Kwest.

Jude was sitting in the lobby of G-Major, when she heard Speed calling her. " Dude! I want to show you the killer song I'm working for our next gig." He told her/

Jude felt Speed pull her off the couch and drag her to studio C.

**_" Why is everyone dragging me everywhere?"_ **Jude thought.

When Tommy left Darius office, he went to studio A to look for Jude. Since he couldn't find her, Kwest decided to take his lunch. Tommy walked over to Sadie who was filing some papers.

" Sadie. Have you seen Jude? We have to record." Tommy said leaning on Sadie's desk.

" She's with Speed in studio C." Sadie said without looking at Tommy.

" With Speed? Are they working on a song? " Tommy asked confused.

" I'm sure they are working on something." Sadie smiled.

Tommy didn't like the tone she used when she said that. " What do you mean?"

Sadie looked up to look at Tommy for the first time since he started to talk to her.

" Well. It seems my little sister is trying to rekindle the Juderman flames." She saw Tommy's confused expression.

Sadie handed Tommy the tabloid he saw her reading earlier. The tabloid was hinting at a Speed and Jude relationship. He opened the magazine and skimmed through the article. It said they were spotted buying coffee and at the movies. The movies part confused Tommy. He didn't remember Jude mentioning going to the movies with Speed. The cover had a picture of Jude on Speed's back. But it was still a tabloid so Tommy calmed down a bit. Sadie was just jumping to conclusions from seeing the tabloid.

He handed it back to her. " This is a tabloid story. They are almost never true."

"You're right. Except I know for a fact that this story is true." She grinned. She saw Tommy's face turn to one of curiosity. _**"Who knew Tom Quincy was a gossip." **_Sadie thought.

"Jude didn't tell you?" Sadie asked smirking. She watched Tommy shake his head. " She and Speed went on a date the other night. To the movies to be exact." She failed to mention she had tricked Jude and Speed into it to Tommy.

"I don't believe you." He said simply.

" What Tom? You thought my sister would never get over you?" She smirked.

Tommy stormed off to studio A, taking the tabloid with him.

" _**What's his problem?" **_Sadie thought.

Jude entered studio A with a smile. She closed the door and walked over to kiss Tommy who was sitting in his chair reading something. She leaned down to kiss him but he moved away. " Don't" He said softly.

" Tommy? What's going on?" She said quietly. Tommy got up and paced the room. He handed Jude the tabloid.

Jude looked over the tabloid and laughed. " Tommy? Are you seriously mad about some tabloid story?" Her smile faded when she saw Tommy's angry expression.

"How can you just stand there and pretend everything's ok?" He spit at her. Her confused face made him even madder. " How long have you been cheating on me with Spiederman?" He asked directly.

" What? Are you high? I'm not cheating on you!" She said crossing her arms around her chest.

" Then what's that? Huh?!" He said pointing at the tabloid.

"This…" Jude said thrusting the magazine toward him " is the media making up stories like they usually do."

Tommy scoffed at her answer. " Please. Jude. I know about your date with Speed."

Jude looked at him with her mouth open. Maybe she should have told him about that.

Tommy glared at her. " What? You thought I wasn't going to find out?"

" Quincy. It's not what you think? Sadie…"

"Sadie? You said we couldn't go out because you were going to the movies with Sadie. How could you lie to me?" He said looking away. He couldn't look at her anymore.

" I didn't lie to you! I did go to the movies with Sadie. She's obsessed with getting me back together with Speed!"

Tommy looked at her. It was obvious to her he didn't believe her. " Come on Tommy. You know me. I wouldn't lie to you." She reached to touch his arm but he shrugged it away.

" Why would she want to get you back together with Speed?"

"Because she's Sadie!!" Jude sad throwing her arms in the air. " Look I told Sadie, Speed was my first and she…"

" Speed was your first? I didn't know you guys… " He couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of Speed with Jude made him angrier.

" No one knew. We kind of snuck around to do it." She looked over at Tommy. " Don't give me that look Quincy! You knew I wasn't a virgin when we got together."

" Yes. I know. I just didn't really think about it." Then he realized something. " Wait. You snuck around? Like we do? Jude?! That place near your rehearsal space? You knew about it because you were there with Speed right?"

Jude sighed. "Tommy. I told you not to worry about that."

" You took me where you used to have sex with Spiederman!!" Tommy said disgusted.

Jude buried her face in her hands. "Tommy. Speed and I happened a long time ago. We are just friends now. Besides Speed…"

" I don't care Jude!" He cut her off.

She was about to tell him Speed knew about them but now she was mad. _**" How dare he accuse me of cheating? When he's known as the biggest man whore of all Canada!!"**_

"Tommy. Where is this all coming from? You know I love you." She said. She walked over to hug him but he pushed her away.

" Love me? You don't love me Jude. I thought you did. But you don't." He scoffed.

"I can't talk to you right now. I'll see you later when you aren't this jealous idiot." She said turning to walk away, but she stopped when she heard his voice.

He was beyond pissed. And seeing her just walk away made him say something he wished he hadn't.

" Is **he** the reason you didn't want to tell everybody about us Jude? Huh?! So you could keep **screwing** **me** and **fucking** Spiederman on the side." Tommy instantly winced at his own comment. Had he really just said that to Jude?

Jude turned around suddenly. Her mouth agape. Tommy looked into her eyes. He saw how hurt and angry she was. He had half expected her face to be consumed with guilt at being discovered. But instead he saw her indignation.

Jude walked over to him slowly. Tears forming in her eyes. She willed the tears not to drop. She lifted her hand and slapped Tommy hard across the face.

Tommy touched the side of his face. The heat already radiating from where her smacked him.

"**You **are going to regret saying that Tom Quincy." She said pointing at him angrily.

He watched her retreating back . He flinched when he heard her slam the door. If Jude only knew. He regretted it already. The truth was, he did believe her. This was Jude. Damn jealousy. It was the first time he had been this jealous before. The thought of loosing Jude scared the shit out of him.

"_**I have to fix this." **_Tommy thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so this story only has like two more chapters and an epilogue. Let me know what you guys think. **


	10. Chapter 10

-1

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update. I was studying for finals, but thank goodness I'm done. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Read and review. I love reading your comments. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Instant Star.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It had been three days since Jude spoke to Tommy. Well except about her music. Tommy tried to apologize to her, but every time he brought up the subject she would find an excuse to leave.

"Dude. You have to forgive him." Speed said strumming his guitar lightly.

Jude and Speed were sitting in studio C.

Jude scoffed at Speed. "No.** I **don't have to do anything."

Speed just rolled his eyes.

" Speed! He basically called me a whore!" Jude said getting up from her chair.

"Dude apologized. He sent you flowers." He said watching her pace the floor. He knew she was thinking about it.

"Twice." She said softly.

"See? Flowers two times in three days. If that ain't love I don't know what is." Speed smiled.

Jude bit her bottom lip in contemplation. " I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least hear him out. I don't know Speed. I'm still mad!" Jude said sitting back down on the chair.

Suddenly they heard someone knock on the door and come in.

" Jude. Tommy and I are waiting for you so we can start recording." Kwest said. Then he turned to look at Speed. " When Wally and Kyle get here, tell them SME's recording after Jude."

Speed just nodded his head.

Jude grabbed her bag and walked to studio A with Kwest.

Two hours later, Tommy and Kwest were listening to Jude sing.

_Suddenly Tommy saw Kwest tell him he was taking a break. And got up and left. Tommy watched Jude take off her head phones and walk out of the recording booth and into the mixing room where Tommy was. He watched her closely. " Jude. I need to talk to you."_

_Tommy mentally prepared himself for Jude's usual attitude toward him. But instead she smiled at him and put her finger up to her lips, signaling for him not to say anything. She locked the door and walked over to Tommy who was sitting down. _

_Before Tommy could form a thought Jude straddled his lap. Her hands went around his neck. She grabbed his hair and pushed him toward her, crashing her lips against his. Tommy's hands went up her thighs and under her skirt. Jude moaned into his mouth. _

_Tommy pulled back. " Jude. We really need to talk. I am so sorry about the other day." _

_Jude grinned down at him. " It's ok Tommy I forgive you. " She proceeded to kiss him again. He felt her hands make their way to the bulge that was forming in his pants. When he felt her stroking him he moaned her name. _

_Tommy's hands were still on her bare legs. He ran his hands under her skirt again. He pulled the thin fabric of her panties aside and inserted two fingers into her slowly. He picked up his pace once he heard her breathing becoming shallow. " Tommy!" She screamed. He smiled down at her. He heard her scream his name again. But this time she sounded angry. _

" Tommy!!!!" He heard being screamed angrily again. Tommy opened his eyes and was surprised not to feel or see Jude on top of him anymore. He looked over to the chair next to him and saw Kwest giving him a weird look. Then he looked toward the recording both and saw a very displeased Jude. Her hands were at her hips.

" Tommy!! Are you going to day dream all day, or can we get this song recorded?"

Tommy stared dumbfounded at her. _**" It was a day dream." **_He thought himself. Then he looked at Jude. " What?" He uttered confused.

"Tom? You ok. Jude has been yelling at you for the last 5 minutes and all you did was smile." Kwest asked.

Before Tommy could answer, Jude took off her headphones. " I need a break." She said as she made her way to where Tommy and Kwest were.

" I'm going to get SME so they can get ready to record." Kwest said before he left.

Tommy watched Jude come into the studio and grab her bag. Everything was happening like in his day dream except Jude didn't smile and straddle him. She began to stare at him with a mad face.

" Is there a reason you're staring at me Quincy? Because It's not cute. " She said angrily and tried to leave.

"Jude. We need to talk." He sighed.

Jude tuned around slowly and frowned at him. " Unless it's about my music, **WE** have nothing to talk about." She attempted to leave again but this time Tommy grabbed her arm.

"Girl, where are you going?" He said still holding on to her arm.

"_**Girl? He thinks he an fix everything with an endearment." **_Jude thought.

"I thought I could go find Speed and **fuck **for a while. Because apparently that's what **I **do." She spat. She tried to loosen Tommy's grip on her arm with no luck.

" Jude. I already apologized for that. I was jealous. I didn't mean it. What did you want me to do?" He said trying to bring her closer to him.

"I wanted you to believe **me**. I wanted you to trust **me**!! Not some **cheesy tabloid**!!" She again tried to pull free from his grasp. He finally let go with a heavy sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me about your date with Spiederman?"

" It wasn't a date!!! Stupid Sadie lied to me and said she wanted to go to the movies with me. When we got there I saw Kwest and Speed. She had the whole thing planned out. She's been trying to push Speed and me back together. And after how **you** reacted to Sadie trying to get me together with Eric, I didn't want that to happen again. So I kept it from you. " She saw Tommy's face consumed with guilt. " There is nothing going on with me and Speed. Besides, Speed knows about us."

" You told him?" Tommy asked.

Jude just nodded her head.

"It wasn't the tabloid Jude. Sadie… she said you had went on a date with Speed and that you were trying to get back together with Speed. She said you were over me." He said sadly.

Tommy saw Jude's expression change. She gave him a small smile.

" Tommy." Jude smiled and walked over to him. She put her hand on his cheek. " You're an idiot." She smiled.

"I know." He said and kissed her lips lightly.

" Wait a minute! Sadie told you I went out with Speed and conveniently left out the part about me not knowing about the date? How….Sadie of her." Jude said backing away from Tommy. She looked up at him for a little while. " Don't look so relived Quincy. You're not off the hook yet. You should know better than to listen to my sister."

Tommy tried to hug her but she pulled away. " Not yet. All these misunderstandings have to stop. And I know how." She smiled.

"How's that girl?" Tommy asked.

"No more sneaking around. **We** need to go talk to Sadie. Now. "

Just then Sadie walked into the studio. " Jude. Tommy. Darius wants to talk to you in his office." She smiled and started to leave.

"Sadie I need to tell you something." Jude said looking at Sadie then back at Tommy who smiled at her.

Sadie gave Jude a weird expression. " What's going on? If this is about the tabloid, I told you. I didn't tell them about you and Speed." Sadie said quickly.

"Sade. This isn't about the tabloid. And there is **no** me and Speed." Jude sighed and looked back at Tommy.

Sadie looked at Tommy for a minute. Then she leaned in closer to Jude. " Oh ok. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you and Speed getting back together." Sadie whispered.

Jude rolled her eyes. " I am not back with Speed. I'm actually…"

"Jude. I told you. It's ok. I know you're in love with Speed." Sadie interrupted.

"I am not in love with Speed!!!" Jude screamed.

Right when she said that, Kwest walked into the studio with Speed, Wally and Kyle.

"Why do you keep denying it? You're in love. I can see it in your eyes." Sadie crossed her arms across her chest and smiled. She looked over at Tommy who was grinning widely. _**"What's he smiling about?"**_ Sadie thought.

"Yes! You're right I am in love. But not with Speed!!" Jude exclaimed.

Sadie looked at Jude for a minute. " But…" Before Sadie could say anything more, Jude spoke again.

" I'm in love with Tommy."

Jude tuned around and took Tommy's hand, bringing him to stand next to her. "We've been dating in secret. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Sadie looked at Jude and Tommy's intertwined hands then at Jude again. Her mouth open in shock at Jude's revelation.

Jude noticed Kwest and Speed at the door smiling. Kyle and Wally looked confused but interested and amused about what was going on.

"You're dating Tommy?" Sadie said still surprised.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the ending. Tell me what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thank you so much to those who read and review. You rock!! Here's the chapter before the last chapter of the story. Did that sound weird? I guess it would be the epilogue. Yeah that sounds better. Ok. So read and enjoy. And if you have time… review.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**  
**

"You're dating Tommy?" Sadie said still surprised.

Jude just nodded her head.

"Wow." Sadie said quietly.

Jude mentally prepared herself for the wrath of Sadie. But when she looked over at Sadie, she looked like she was thinking.

" That's it?" Jude asked mildly shocked. She looked over at Tommy who also looked like he was expecting more.

"What did you want me to say?" Sadie shrugged.

" I don't know! I'm dating your ex-boyfriend! I've been lying to you!" Jude said loudly. She felt Tommy squeeze her hand.

" Ok. Well we don't want to make her mad." Tommy whispered in Jude's ear. But it was loud enough for Sadie to hear.

Sadie laughed a little at Tommy's comment. " Jude. Tommy and I.. are ancient history. I'm with Kwest now." She smiled looking behind her at Kwest, who was still at the door with SME.

"I'm sorry I lied to you. But after what happened with Kat and me with the whole Jaime thing, I didn't want that to happen to us." Jude said sadly.

Sadie smiled at Jude and watched as Tommy let go of her hand and hugged her.

"Jude. I'm not Kat. No matter what you do, I can't hate you or stop talking to you. You're my little sister. I love you." She hugged Jude.

"Aww dudes that was so sweet." Speed said, pretending to cry.

Jude rolled her eyes at her friend.

"I'm so glad you're not mad Sades." Jude said as she pulled away.

"Well I'm not jumping for joy. I mean you did hide this from me. And it's you dating little Tommy Q we're talking about." Sadie laughed.

"Hey! I resent that!" Tommy said angrily.

" Now I get why Tommy looked so mad about the Eric and Speed thing. Sorry." Sadie said shyly. " I just thought Tommy was never going to be man enough to admit he had feeling for you." She smiled.

Tommy scowled at Sadie again.

Sadie smiled at Tommy's face but it soon faded. " Wait a minute! I found your birth control pills!! Jude? You're sleeping with Tommy!!" She said a little too loudly.

SME who had by now entered the studio and were sitting down, all stared at Jude and Tommy with evil grins.

"I knew it!! All those late night at the studio "recording". Quincy and Jude are getting it on!" Kyle said trying to high five Tommy. Tommy glared at him and Kyle quickly lowered his hand.

Jude turned bright red. " Sadie! Do you mind?! That's kind of private."

Sadie looked over at Tommy. He was looking away.

Sadie walked up to Tommy and poked him in the chest with her finger. "Listen here buddy! You better be tested! Because if my little sister catches something from you I swear I'll…"

"Sadie!!" Jude said taking her sisters' arm and pulling her away from Tommy.

" I think we should go." Kwest told the boys of SME.

"Dude. Are you kidding? This is better than T.V." Speed said.

" I know. Jude is dating Quincy. Who was dating her sister. Who is now dating you, his best friend." Said Wally.

"Dudes you're forgetting the best part." Kyle said. " Jude and Tommy are getting it on." Kyle finished and high fived Wally and Speed.

"You three are **pathetic**." Jude said rolling her eyes.

"How long has **this **been going on?" Sadie said pointing at Tommy then Jude.

"How long have we been going out?" Jude asked.

" No. Dude. How long has Quincy been hitting that?" Wally winked.

Jude ignored Wally and answered Sadie. " We've been together. For about a year and half."

"Right after I broke up with Tommy?" Sadie asked.

"Not right after. Two months after that." Jude shrugged.

"Ok. Whatever. What's more important is that you've kept this from me for over a year."

"I'm sorry Sades." Jude said taking Sadie's hand.

"So …you still haven't said when you started to sleep with Quincy. And should I be worried about sitting anywhere in this studio? " Kyle said getting up abruptly from his seat.

Wally and Speed started to laugh at Kyle's face.

"Ok! You three need to leave!" Jude said pointing at the door.

"Hey! I didn't say anything!" Speed protested.

"Spiederman. You already knew about me and Tommy. Why do you want to stay?" Jude said.

"What?!" Said everyone but Jude, Tommy and Speed.

" Wait. Speed knew about you and Tom and not your own sister?" Sadie crossed her arms across her chest.

"Uh. I kind of knew too." Kwest announced.

Sadie glared at him. " Since when?"

"Well I had my suspicions. The looks they gave each other. The way Jude and Tommy got back from 'lunch' and Tommy failed to notice that his zipper was down."

SME laughed at the face Tommy made when Kwest said the last thing. " Besides, a week ago when we came back from dinner they had just done it on the couch in your house."

Jude and Tommy stared at Kwest. " Come on you guys. It was so obvious. You had the blanket over you and you didn't get up until Sadie ran past you to pee and I went to the kitchen."

" EWW. The night they were 'watching' movie? Jude! I sit on that couch." Sadie said disgusted.

"Ok. Could everyone please stop talking about Tommy and my sex life."

"Your what?!" Came an angry voice from the doorway.

Jude and Tommy cringed . They knew who that voice belonged to.

" Hey D? What's up?" Jude smiled sweetly.

" What's up? What's up is that I told Sadie I needed to see both of you and Tom in my office a half hour ago!" Darius shouted.

Before Jude or Tommy could say anything. Darius spoke again. " Quincy! Harrison! My office now!" With that he stormed toward his office.

Jude started to walk past SME who were smirking and Sadie and Kwest who looked worried for both Tommy and Jude. She was reaching the lobby, when she felt Tommy grab her hand. He smiled at her and they made their way to Darius' office. As they passed the lobby they got a few stares. Portia saw them holding hands and walking toward D's office. She smiled at them and Jude proceeded to knock shyly on the door before entering.

They sat down and waited for Darius to talk. " I wanted to talk about to you about Jude's album. But apparently there are more important things we need to discuss." Darius said looking at Tommy.

"D. I respect you a lot but Jude is 18 and what we do on own time is none of your business." Tommy said sternly.

"And I respect that T. But Jude is my artist and I want what is best for her."

"But she's my girl." Tommy said simply. Jude smiled at Tommy and squeezed his hand more firmly.

"Look. Tom. Jude. I know how these things go. I don't want things to get messy. You two make amazing music together and I don't want you mixing business with pleasure."

"We know what we're doing D." Jude said, speaking for the first time since she entered Darius' office.

"Fine. As long as nothing interferes with getting Jude's album out, I don't care what you two do on your spare time." He smiled. " So when are planning to tell the media?" Darius could tell by the look on their faces, it wouldn't be anytime soon. " You need to come out soon. Half of G-Major saw you coming in here holding hands and I'm sure I'm not the only one that heard Jude's outburst about your sex life."

Jude blushed a little at his last statement. "I guess we can have a press conference after we talk to my dad." Jude said looking at Tommy.

"_**Her dad! I had forgotten about that. Stuart is not going to be happy when he finds out I'm dating his youngest daughter." **_Tommy thought.

"It'll be ok. Not even my dad can keep me away from you." Jude whispered reassuringly in his ear.

Tommy smiled. Jude was the only person that could read his mind like that.

They left Darius office after they discussed the progress of her album and Portia was taking care of the details for the press conference.

Jude told her dad she needed to talk about something so, she invited Tommy over for dinner. Kwest and Sadie were there too.

They were all eating quietly at the dinner table when Mr. Harrison looked at both his daughters. All the silence was making him nervous. " Ok. So what is it that we all needed to talk about?" He said looking at his eldest daughter.

Sadie smiled at her dad. Then looked at Jude, signaling her to start talking. Stuart looked at Tommy, who appeared a bit uneasy. Jude and Tommy seemed to be looking at each other a lot throughout the dinner. Something Stuart didn't like too much.

"What ever it is just tell me. I won't be mad. Unless someone is pregnant." Stuart said looking a Jude.

Tommy choked on his water and looked over at Jude. She laughed and shook her head.

"Dad. No one is pregnant. Unless Tommy has something to say." She laughed, teasing him about choking on his water.

Kwest started to laugh, but stopped when Tommy sent him a death glare.

" I'm not pregnant." Tommy told the table.

" Dad. Tommy and I have been friends for a long time…" Jude started.

Stuart leaned back in his chair. He knew where this was going.

"And Tommy and I have always had a special connection. Musically and ….personally." Jude said the 'personally' a little quieter than she intended.

" Dad. What I'm trying to say is…"

"Jude. If you're trying to tell me your dating Tommy. Just say it." Stuart said bluntly.

Jude looked at her dad for a second. " Yeah. I am." She watched her fathers face intently. She was sure Stuart was going to flip out.

Stuart looked over at Sadie. " And you're ok with this?"

Sadie nodded her head and smiled at Tommy and Jude.

"Well. I don't agree with you dating Tommy. I mean he's a lot older than you. But your 18 and I think even if I was totally against it. You would do what you usually do. What ever the hell you want." Stuart said taking a sip of his wine.

"So we're ok?" Jude smiled.

Stuart just nodded his head. Jude jumped up and hugged her dad. "Thank you so much dad. I was so nervous. I didn't know how to tell you."

"That doesn't mean I'm happy." He said quietly.

Jude kissed her fathers cheek.

Stuart looked over at Tommy who looked relieved. " You two aren't having sex are you?" Stuart asked.

"Dad?!!" Jude shouted.

**A few days later**

Tommy and Jude were sitting in Tommy's house. "It feels so good to not be sneaking around anymore." Jude said in-between kisses with Tommy.

"Your dad doesn't know we're at my house instead of the movies. " Tommy pointed out.

"My dad doesn't have to know everything." She said nibbling at his earlobe.

Tommy smiled at Jude and kissed her firmly on the lips. He pushed Jude down on the couch with his weight. Jude smiled as she enjoyed the feel of Tommy's body on top of hers.

"Do you know that we haven't had sex since that day we fought." Tommy said kissing Jude's neck.

"So why are we still talking then?" She whispered in his ear. Jude began to lift Tommy's shirt over his head and he did the same to her.

Jude licked Tommy's bottom lip and he parted them to allow her to enter his mouth. Her tongue roamed freely in his. Jude's hands went to the button of his jeans. She pulled them down to his knees and watched him throw them carelessly on the floor next to the couch. She smiled when she felt his hardened member through the fabric of his boxers.

"Feels like you're ready for me Quincy." She said grabbing him through his boxers. He moaned her name as he felt her begin to stoke him slowly. She took her hand away and put her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

She started to unbutton her jeans but Tommy stopped her and took over the job. Jude lifted her hips up to allow Tommy to lower her jeans down past her knees and finally off her body to join Tommy's jeans on the floor. Tommy smiled down at her once he saw the lacy black thong she was wearing.

He continued to kiss her mouth while his hand found it's way to her left breast and fondled it though her lacy black bra. Jude moaned into Tommy's mouth. She gasped when she felt Tommy get harder which one of her moans.

Tommy lips left Jude's as he kissed his way down Jude's body, stopping when he got to her chest. He snaked his arms behind her to unhook her bra. She lifted her body up slightly off the couch to allow him to remove her bra completely off her. He wasted no time in attaching his mouth to her left nipple while his hand fondled her right breast.

Jude ran her hands through Tommy's hair and grabbed the back of his head, drawing him closer to her body. Tommy's mouth switched it's attention to her right nipple. Jude moaned Tommy's name. He ran his hand between them and down her stomach until he found her center. He could feel how wet she was though the thin fabric of her thong. He moved the fabric aside and let his finger enter her slowly. Tommy swirled his finger inside her, preparing her for him. He heard her labored breathing and took the chance to push a second finger into her. She arched her back, bringing his hand closer to her core. "Tommy. Please I need you inside me." She moaned.

He felt her begin to spill over his fingers. She was ready. He took his fingers out of her and licked them happily.

He hooked his fingers around the center of her thong roughly and pulled it off of her. Tommy smiled down at her as he admired how beautiful she looked under him. She was completely exposed to him and there wasn't hint of embarrassment in her features.

Jude grinned at him and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling his lips toward hers. She kissed him with all the passion that she had. She reached her hands to his waist and started to pull down his boxers. When they reached his knees he pulled them off the rest of the way.

Tommy continued to kiss Jude as his hand searched for his jean's pocket. She heard him swear under his breath. Jude disconnected their lips and brought her hands to grab the sides of his face.

" What's wrong?' She asked concerned.

"I…don't have condom. I'm going to have to go upstairs to get one." He said.

"You don't have to." She said simply.

He looked at her with a confused expression on his face. " Babe. I know you're on birth control, but that's not 100. We still need a condom."

Jude laughed. " I meant I have some in my purse. Quincy."

Tommy raised his eyebrow at her.

Jude rolled her eyes at him. " What you think you're the only one that carried around condoms?" She smiled as she saw him reach for her purse that was resting on the table near them.

He took a condom out of her bag and ripped it open with his teeth. He lifted himself off her and began to unroll the condom over himself.

She wrapped her legs around his middle and felt him at her entrance. She licked her lips in anticipation.

He entered her slowly. When he was completely inside her he stayed there for a while, enjoying the feeling of being inside her after so long.

Tommy began to push in and out of her at an even pace. Jude lifted her hips, meeting each one of his thrusts.

He buried his face in her neck and grabbed her left leg and put it on his right shoulder. Jude moaned at the wonderful feeling this new angle brought for her. Tommy ran his hands up and down her smooth leg.

Jude felt Tommy's thrusts get more urgent. She listened to his soft breathing, which was getting more strenuous with each passing moment.

She felt her walls begin to contract tightly around Tommy. Tommy groaned Jude's name against the soft skin of her neck.

He smiled when he heard her let out small screams of pleasure and he relished in the thought that he was the one that was causing them.

Jude arched her back as she felt herself spill all-around Tommy. A few plunges later Tommy joined her and collapsed on top of her.

He stayed inside her for a while. Reluctant to pull away from her. When he did pull out, he still stayed on top of her. The side of his face was resting comfortably on her chest. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each one of her breathes. She ran her fingers carelessly though his hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She sighed deeply.

He looked up at her smiling face. " Me too girl." He lifted himself up to meet her lips. He kissed her softy and smiled.

" You ready for tomorrow?" He asked quietly.

She knew he meant the press conference. Darius had invited the press to G-Major, where Jude and Tommy would announce their relationship.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She sighed.

"We should get you home so you can rest up for tomorrow." He said as he got off of her.

Jude grinned back at him and stared to get dressed.

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter is the epilogue. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the delay but I was out of town and I thought I would be able to take my laptop with me but I couldn't. Plus I had laser eye surgery and I wasn't allowed to be on the computer for two whole days. No computer, no TV and no reading. Dude that was hard to do. Anyways, here's the conclusion to this fic. Enjoy. Read and review please.**

**Epilogue**

Jude began to pace across the floor of Darius' office. Despite her sisters warnings to stop biting her nails, Jude was doing just that. She felt Tommy approach her from behind.

"Girl. Stop pacing the floor before you make **me** nervous." He turned her around to face him and grabbed both her hands in his. " And Sadie is going to kill you when she sees what you've done to the manicure she made you get this morning." He laughed.

" I can't help it. Once the media knows about us, we're going to be followed everywhere."

He smiled at her and kissed her knuckles. "It's better this way Jude. Now they'll stop with the insane stories about you carrying Speed's love child." He smirked.

"Yeah. Now they'll make up stories about **our** love child." Jude said pointing at herself then Tommy.

He smiled down at her and pressed his lips softly against hers. He let go of her hands and allowed his hands to snake around her. She smiled into the kiss when she felt Tommy's arms pulling her closer to him. Her hands found their way to his neck.

They separated and Tommy looked at his watch. It was time for the press to get there.

Tommy looked down at Jude. " You ready to do this girl?" He said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"No. Not really." She said biting her bottom lip. But then she looked up at Tommy and smiled. "But as long as we're together, I can get through anything."

Tommy smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the lips.

"Hey you two. Save it for the cameras." They heard from the door way. Tommy pulled away from Jude slightly but didn't let go of the hold he had on her. " You kids ready to do this?" Darius asked.

Jude smiled and nodded her head.

Tommy lifted Jude's hand to meet his lips. " Let the fun begin." he laughed.

Although the press conference was nerve-racking, it went smoother than Jude thought it would. But she was still shocked when the press only made a big deal about her and Tommy's relationship for two weeks , then left them alone.

That is until three days later when she walked into G-major with Tommy.  
"I'm surprised we didn't have paparazzi hounding us at the coffee place." Jude said stepping into G-Major

"I guess we're boring." Tommy leaned down and kissed Jude on the lips. She smiled up at him when she saw Sadie hide something under her desk when she saw Jude coming.

"Ok. Out with it." Jude sighed. She put down her coffee on Sadie's desk.

"What do you mean?" Sadie smiled.

"Come on Sade. I saw you hide the tabloids. So what is it this time? I'm pregnant? I'm married? Tommy is cheating on me? I'm cheating on Tommy?"

Sadie pulled the magazines out from under her desk.

Jude eyed the tabloids and rolled her eyes. " I knew it was too good to be true." Jude saw her boyfriend giving her a strange look. " The tabloids. They were too quiet."

" What did we do this time?" He laughed.

"Well apparently. I'm pregnant and you freaked out so much you skipped town. Look there's even a picture of us talking then you driving away in your hummer."

"Well rest assure that if you told me you were pregnant, I wouldn't drive away from you in my hummer."

Jude smiled at Tommy.

"I would drive away in my viper. It's faster." He smirked.

Tommy laughed when he saw Jude take a swing at him. " You'll pay for that jerk." She laughed.

Jude lunged at him and Tommy grabbed her. " Girl. You know there's nothing that would make me run away from you. If I had to run, I would take you with me." Before she could say anything he leaned down and kissed her softly. They pulled away when they heard Sadie making gagging noises.

" You two are weird and nauseating." Sadie announced.

Jude stuck her tongue out at her sister.

All three of them turned around when they saw a guy with a camera bust through the doors of G-Major.

"Big smile Jommy!" He said before taking a picture and having security usher him out.

"Jommy?!" Jude and Tommy said at the same.

"I guess we better get used to this." Jude sighed.

"Hey. Like you said. As long as we're together we can get through anything." Tommy smiled.

He started to lean towards Jude but looked over at Sadie who rolled her eyes and walked away from her desk.

Jude grabbed the back of Tommy's neck and pulled him down to meet her awaiting lips.

**A/N: Ok so that's the end. Hope everyone enjoyed this fic. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. You guys rock!! Now I can concentrate on my other fics and work on the other stories I've been thinking about writing. **


End file.
